The Spirit of a Wolf
by Friedchicken23
Summary: Bailey has a secret,and her friends are wondering what it is. When they find out they are speechless, and they have to fight creatures they only imagined in their wildest dreams. Rated T for violence and brief mild language. Remake of The Heart of a Wolf.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

Cody Martin looked around the burning skydeck but couldn`t find his friends anywhere,he was beginning to worry. The Skydeck had caught fire and he wanted to make sure his brother and friends were ok. Then, he saw Zack,Woody,London and Addison heading towards him. But then Cody noticed something that made his heart sink. Bailey wasn`t with them. "Zack! Where`s Bailey?" he shouted to his brother with clear anxiety in his voice. " I don`t know! We`re still looking!" he replied. Then, Cody saw her, but she was trapped in a large ring of fire. He saw her begin to back up to the far end of the circle. ' _She`s not seriously going to jump over the flames is she? They have to be atleast seven feet tall!'_ he thought to him self. But, he was wrong. Bailey lightly touched a light blue crystal that was dangeling from her neck on a gold chain, and it seem to give off a slight glow as she touched it. Then, Bailey began running and Cody shouted," No Bailey stop! You can`t make it!" But as Bailey was running, her appearence changed drasticaly, and now she had taken the form of a light brown wolf. As Bailey approached the flames, she gradually leaped in the air, and right over the flames. Cody couldn`t beleive his eyes. Then he heard someone shouting his name. "Cody! Cody!" Cody opened his eyes to see his roomate Woody standing over him. Cody looked over at his radio clock that read 8:32am Saturday. " You were talking in your sleep again." Woody said with a half annoyed-half worried look on his face. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Cody asked. Woody nondded,then without another word Woody went back to bed,and in an instant he was snoring as loud as a freight train. Cody layed back down in his bed, but kept thinking about his dream. _' What did it mean?'_ he wondered.


	2. A Sight That Shouldn't Have Been Seen

**I have decided to redo my story,so here is the firsst chapter of my remake. Enjoy!**

**Kansas Guardian Pack:**

**Name: Human form: Wolf form:**

**Thoran(leader): Man in his late fourties light grey beard Large with white fur .**

**Convel (Second-in-command):Dark red hair;tall Dark red fur with two black paws**

**Joeseph: Elderly,is oldest Guardian in the pack Black and dark gray fur**

**Damien: Short black hair,a goatee and ice blue eyes Light grey and white fur**

**Adolph: Large man with dark brown hair Dark brown fur**

**Johnathan: Light blonde hair,brown eyes Dark gray fur**

**Bailey: Light brown hair,brown eyes Light brown fur that shines gold when light hits it**

**Darrel: African American, stocky,brown eyes Black fur,white paws and tail tip**

**Zeke: Red hair Brown fur with white spots over eyes**

**Accalia: Long blonde hair,blue eyes Light cream fur with a brown nose**

**Ayame: Short black hair,green eyes Pitch black fur**

**Tamaska: Light brown hair,heavy build White fur with one brown paw**

**Ulrich: Tall,long brunet hair Gray fur**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Suitelife,yet **

* * *

Bailey was at her ceromonie to become a Guardian. Guardians protect all magical creatures and there was a pack for each state.  
Bailey looked down off the stage. Their was her extended family in the front row,acting as normal as any family would,on an important day in a relatives lives. But that was the thing,they weren`t normal. In fact,no one in here was. They were all werewolves,or other magical creatures. She was up their with the other two apprentices,listening to their mentors bragging about how well they have trained,and why they deserved to become Guardians,the headmaster of the Guardians came carrying a box in his hands. Bailey felt her body quiver with excitement. That was the box that held the Guardian crystals,one which would be hers. The headmaster handed the box to the pack leader,Thoran,who opened it,and the three mentors pulled the necklaces out.

* * *

The first apprentice,Darrel,walked up to his mentor,Adolf. He put the crystal around Darrel`s neck,and Darrel stood straight up,  
facing the audience. The next apprentice,Zeke,got up,and his mentor Johnathan reapeated what Darrel and Adolf had just done.  
Finally,Bailey`s time came. She walked over to her mentor Joeseph,an elderly man,but had the fire of a young apprentice.

He put the crystal around her neck,and she felt her heart begin to race. This was the icon that showed all magical creatures that she was now an authoriative figure,that she woul fight for their rights until her last breath, she would stop the evil Shadowwariors, who were werewolves that stole and caused harm to others. He put the necklace around her neck,and Joeseph went to go stand by the other mentors ,she heard Thoran,the leader of her pack say,"Please welcome our newest Guardians. I know they will serve us with honor,and stay loyal." and with that, the crowd cheered. She looked around,and her eyes drifted over to the senoir Guardians.  
She saw Damien,a werewolf with short black hair and a goatee. He stared at her with his pale blue eyes. 'No,they arent eyes,there more like chips of ice.' Bailey thought.

She stepped off the stage to her proud family. They all congradulated her,and she took out her portal key,and returned to her cabin on the S.S. Tipton. Bailey was happy she got out of their quickly. She needed to stay away from Damien for a while,just until everything blew off. She sat on her bed and thought about what had happened only three days ago.

_Flashback:_  
_Bailey was walking through Unicorn Ridge,trying to calm herself down. She was so excited because Joeseph had just told her she was going to be a Guardian,and her ceremony would be in just a few days,along with Darrel and Zeke. She was going down an old path which no one usually went down but she had been here hundreds of times before and she wasn`t scared._  
_Then,three familiar scents came to her nose. First was Damien, 'What`s he doing here?" she thought. The next scent was Convel`s,the Second-in-command of her pack. But the next scent sent chills up her spine. It was blood._

_She knew that couldn`t be good. She followed the scent to a small clearing,and saw Damien and Convel in their wolf forms,locked in brutal battle. She crouched behind a bush,watching the two werewolves fight. She was about to speak up to end the battle,when Damien stopped fighting and held Convel down." You`ll never get away with it."_  
_Convel said,struggling under the large gray and white wolf. "You really think killing me and becoming Second-in-comand will help you rule the Magical World?"_  
_Convel asked."Yes,it is a small step,but still important."Damien told him._

_"What makes you think Thoran will even choose you?" Convell snarled."Your nothing but a low life greedy bastard!"_

_"I am the ideal choice."Damien said,staying icily calm and, without another word,he sunk his teeth into Convel`s neck,and within seconds,he went limp._  
_Bailey couldn`t believe her eyes. Then, Damien turned into human form,and Bailey heard a beeping noise. Damien pulled out a small box,and a hologram appeared._  
_A man appeared on the hologram. She recognized the man as Ray Jones, the headmaster of the Shadowwarriors._

_"Is the deed done?"she heard Jones ask._

_"Yes,phase one of our plan is complete." Damien said with a devious smile. "Phase two will comence as soon as I become Second-in-command."_

_"And on November twenty-first,we will attack the Guardians at the meeting they have every full moon, and make them obey us right?" Jones asked._

_"Yes,and we`ll make all the worthless mortals our slaves."Damien replied. When he said mortals,Bailey imediately thought of her friends on the SS. Tipton._  
_She gulped,she had to find a way to stop him. Damien dismissed Jones and the hologram went away. Bailey got up to run off when he heard a voice say, "Going somewhere Bailey?" Bailey`s blood turnd to ice. She turned around and saw Damien staring at her with pure hatred and fury._

_"N-no where."Bailey stammered._

_" You didn`t see or hear anything,got that?"Damien said._

_"I got it." Bailey said nervously._

_"Good, for a second, I thought I was going to have to kill you."Damien told her. "But if you do say anything, I will have to kill you."_

_Bailey just nodded. Damien walked past her,gave her one more stare,and walked away._

_End Flashback:_  
Bailey looked at her new crystal. She didn`t know what to do. But she did know she wasn`t going to let him get away with it.  
'What should I do?' Bailey thought._ 'A loyal Guardian would tell some one. But, a smart one would take matters into their own hands.'_  
She decided to be the loyal Guardian. She opened up her portal key and she was standing outside of the HQ for the Kansas Guardian Pack.  
She walked in,and Guardians were walking toward the meeting room. She walked up to Zeke. "What`s going on?" she asked.

"Didn`t you hear? Thoran is going to apoint the new Second-in-comand."the boy said.

"Who is it?" Bailey asked,fearing to hear the one she kept thinking.

"What else do you not know? It`s Damien." he replied.

Bailey froze. She ran to the meeting room where everyone else was,and Thoran and Damien were standing on the stage. Then Thoran began speaking.  
"Due to the mysterious death of our beloved and loyal Second-in-command Convel Norris,we need to apoint a new one. Damien has offered,and he is a brave,strong and loyal -"  
Bailey cringed when he said loyal-"Guardian,so he shall be the new Second-in-command." And the pack cheered,all except for her. Bailey couldn`t believe it.

After the ceremony,she walked up to Joeseph and Thoran who were in a quiet conversation.

"I need to tell you both something...alone." Bailey told them.

They both looked at eachother. "Okay,come into my office." Thoran said. When they got into Thoran`s office,Joeseph asked what she needed to tell them.

"Damien is up to something bad."she began.

Thoran and Joeseph looked at eachother,then Thoran asked,"What kind of bad thing?"

"He`s going to take over the world and inslave the mortals,and make you obey him."she told them,almost yelling.

"Look,Damien is very loyal and has been for ten years."Thoran said.

Bailey turned to her former mentor."You believe me don`t you?"

"I`m sorry,but are you sure it wasn`t just a misunderstanding?"he said.

Bailey felt her anger and frustration rising "Fine,don`t believe me."she said as she left the office.

_'I guess i`m on my own.'_ she thought. Little did she know that Damien had been ease dropping."You better watch out girl." he quietly said. "Keep your eyes open and your ears pricked,you never know what might be around the corner."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I would love some constructive criticism so,please,please,please review!**


	3. Shadowwarriors at twilight

**Ok here is my next chapter. This is a filler chapter,it introduces Shadowwarriors,and a new character... I do not own Suitelife**

Cody was pacing around his room,biting on his finger nails."Dude,chill out,it was just a dream."Woody said,sitting on the bed watching his roomate pacing.

"I know,but I think it means something." Cody said sitting down at his desk.

"Whatever,i`m going to the buffet,see ya later."Woody said as he walked out the door.

Cody looked at the clock,it said 10:13,his towel boy shift starts at 10:30._'I better go get ready._'Cody thought. Cody went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped his clothes and stepped in. The hot water soothed him slightly,but he kept thinking about that weird dream.  
"I am almost over Bailey and what happens? I have a freaky dream about her and now i`m thinking of her even more."Cody mumbled to himself.

He stepped out of the shower,dried off,and changed into his towel boy uniform. He walked out of his room and locked the door. Cody began to feel nervous because it felt like someone was watching him. He hurried out of the boy`s dorm to the Skydeck.

Damien stepped around the corner where he was hiding as he watched the skinny blonde boy hurry off. "So,now I know where the rest of Bailey`s mortal friends stay,now it`s time for my master plan to get rid of her." Damien told the young woman with black hair and green eyes who was hiding with him.

"Are you sure this will work Damien?"the female asked. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Of course it will work Ayame! Are you scared we are going to get caught?"Damien asked getting frustrated.

"I`m not scared,it`s just that I have a feeling this won`t work out as planned."Ayame said.

"Are you turning against me?"Damien said,sounding outraged.

"Of course not,I just don`t want to be exiled from the Magical World."she replied.

"Just follow my lead and nothing bad will happen...to us."Damien said evily.

Cody had finished handing out towels around 6:00pm. He was supposed to meet the rest of his friends at a cool pizza parlor,and since they were in New York City,he wanted to leave before dark,just for safety. He was a little depressed Bailey wasn`t coming,but she said she needed to clear her head of some things.  
Cody was also a little relieved that she wasn`t going because he didn`t really need to see her after that strange dream.

It was 6:30 when he left,and the sun was beginning to set. Cody began to walk faster since he said he would be there at ten `til seven.

* * *

Bailey sat on top of a building,watching the sun set. It wasn`t really that hard getting up there,since she was a werewolf and they were faster,stronger,more agile,and ocasionally smarter than humans.

She thought about what to do about Damien. Then, a thought crossed her mind. _'What if he found out I told Joeseph and Thoran. He might kill me,or worse,might hurt one of my friends._'that thought was enough to send Bailey jumping through the rooftops towards the parlor.

On her way,her crystal began to give a low beeping noise,and it started to flash red and blue. That could only mean one thing,there was danger near. Then,she heard a very girlish scream.  
Her heart almost stopped. It was Cody. She hurried down,jumping from building to building until she got to the bottom.  
She ran down an alley,and changed into wolf form so she could get there faster. Bailey turned around a corner,and saw Cody trapped against a wall in an alley,with three Shadowwariors closing in on him.

* * *

"What`s wrong little guy? Are you scared?"Cody heard the bulky guy ask.

"No."was all Cody could say. Then,the scary guys with spiked collars turned into wolves. They stalked toward him. The sun had just set and there was no moon. Their eyes glittered from the only light coming from an old street lamp.

The white wolf with the black spot on his back in the front,obviously the head of this small rade group came forward. He was now about a yard from Cody,if not less. The wolf crouched down,ready to leap. He jumped,and while he was in the air,a light brown wolf with a crystal around it`s neck barreled into him from the side. Cody was shocked,but he silently thanked God that wolf came when it did. The brown wolf,a female,he soon realized since she was smaller and more slender than the others, was fighting with the black and white wolf while the others kept Cody trapped against the wall.

The black and white wolf had the female pinned down and he drew his claws over her cheek,leaving three one inch long claw marks on her face. Then he heard him say,"I should`ve known a Guardian would have come to the poor little mortal`s rescue."the female didn`t reply,she just knocked him off and the black and white wolf told the others,"Don`t just stand there,help me!"

The other two wolves charged at her,and she swiftly leaped out of the way,sending the bulky wolf hitting a bunch of trash cans,knocking him unconsious. The other,a skinny but muscular black wolf leaped at her.  
While he was in the air,she quickly slid under him,hit his back paws,and he toppled over. The bulky wolf had now woken up,but the lead wolf said,"Come on guys. Let`s get out of here." he ran out of the alley,followed by his comrades. Cody took that chance to run.  
Before leaving the alley,he turned around,expecting to see the heroine canine that had saved him,but she was gone. So,Cody hurried towards the pizza parlor to tell his friends the unbeliveble story.

* * *

Bailey was running toward the ship,in human form,clutching her cheek. When she got to her cabin,she ran to the bathroom.  
She examined her wound,and saw it wasn`t bad and it would probablly heal by next week,and wouldn`t leave a scar. After washing it and disenfecting it,she put a band-aid over it.  
When she finished treting her wound,she walked out of the bathroom right towards the shelf by the door where a statue of a dragon sat. "Hey Azer."Bailey said softly. The dragon gave her a small 'hrrrr'.She picked it up and held it in her hands.  
Right before her eyes the stone turned into blue scales,it`s wings unfolded,and it`s tail swished from side to side a few times.

"I faced a few Shadowwarriors earlier."she said pointing at her cheek.

"But Cody was exposed to magic and tomorrow I need to erase his memory. I just hope he doesn`t tell the others."Bailey said."That would only put them in more danger."

* * *

"Guys,you`ll never believe what just happened to me!"Cody said,running towards the table where his friends sat.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review because i`m not even shure anyone is reading this. So tell me your opinion,whether you like it or hate it,I want to know! I want at least eight more reviews,and I will update sooner!**


	4. An interesting discovery

**Heres my next chapter! Oh,and thankyou Distant Lands for reviewing my last chapter. Disclaimer: I don`t own Suitelife or characters,only the ones I create.**

* * *

Cody sat down in an empty chair at the table.

"Where have you been Cody? It`s not like you have a life,so what took you so long?"Zack asked.

"I was walking and all the sudden, these three guys with spiked collars began following me."Cody said.

_Flashback:_

_The sun was beginning to set,and it started getting cooler,so he raised up the collar of his jacket. For some reason,there wasn`t alot of people out,and that made Cody feel uneasy. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around,and there were three scary looking guys with spiked collars walking behind him._  
_'They must just be going my way.'Cody thought,even though he felt unease prickling at him. A few minutes past,and he turned around to see if they were still behind him and they weren`t. Cody let out a sigh of relief,but when he turned around,the three guys were standing in front of him. Cody gulped."Hello,Cody."the guy in the front said._

_"H-how do you know my name?"Cody stammered,feeling his adrineline rising._

_"That`s classified,but you`re soon going to find out that`s the least of your worries."the guy reached for him,but Cody moved out of the way,and ran off._

_"Get him!"he heard the guy say. He kept running,not sure where he as going,and he didn`t really care as long as he was away from them. Being tall and lanky had an advantage in running,but these guys were surprisingly fast. He could hear them getting closer. He quickly turned a corner into an alley. Big mistake. He ran into the alley,but it was a dead-end. He saw the three guys standing at the far end of the alley,slowly making their way towards him. He was too tired from all that running to fight back,in which he didn`t have much of a chance anyway. As they got closer,the only thing he could do was yell for screamed and the guys just laughed at him._

_"This is one of the most deserted streets in Newyork. Besides,no one would come any way."one of the guys said._

_Cody began to shake."What`s wrong little guy,are you scared?"the bulky one asked._

_"No."was all Cody could say,then the scary guys with spiked collars turned into wolves._

_End Flashback:_

"Did that really happen?"Zack asked,not believing him.

"Yes, I swear. When I thought I was going to die,this light brown wolf came out of no where and saved me. She had a light blue crystal around her neck,and one of the guys left three nasty scratches on her face."Cody said.

"Oh my gosh,those were werewolves!"Woody exclaimed.

"Werewolves,really? I`m sure there is a rational reason for those guys turning into wolves." Cody said,though he was actually considering the theory.

"Yeah,werewolfism."Woody said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Cody just rolled his eyes.

Addison who saw Cody`s expression said,"You never know,it could be possible."  
"Yeah,and watch out for flying pigs."Cody said but that thought had actually crossed his mind too,but every logical fiber in his beign was telling him it wasn`t true.  
_'But you never know._'Cody thought. He figured if they were,he would need to do some research on them to see if it was true ,though he was pretty sure seeing those guys morph was him holusinating,and they had been wolves all along and probably just wondered into the city to look for food.

The next day,Bailey walked onto the Skydeck in search of Cody. She had the mind erasing stone in her hand,and was now just waiting for him to appear. She leaned against the rail,and looked out over the harbor,watching the boats go by.  
She felt somebody bump into her,the stone slipped."Whoa,sorry."the guy said,but it was too late. The stone sunk into the ocean and Bailey cursed as the glowing stone sunk. She let out a sigh. What was she supposed to do now? She turned around and saw her friends all sitting at the juice bar. _'Wow,they got there fast'_she thought as she made her way over to them.

"Hey guys."Bailey greeted them,trying to act as if nothing had happened. She noticed Cody staring at her,but she didn`t know why.

"Hey Bailey. Woah,what happened to your face?"Zack asked. She had completely forgotton about the scratches on her left cheek."Um,I was walking,and...three large dogs came out of nowhere and attacked me."Bailey said panicky._'Real smooth Bailey.'_she thought to herself. It was partial truth,if you count werewolves being dogs.

"Well,are you okay?"Mayah asked.

"Yeah,i`m fine."Bailey replied.

"Look on the bright side."London said. "It distracts people from your hideous clothes."London began to laugh.

"Well,I..uh gotta go. Bye!" she said,and hurried off.

"That`s really weird."Zack said. "Those scratches on her face looked just like you described Cody."

"Don`t you guys get it?" Wooody asked.

"Get what?" Mayah asked her friend.

"Bailey is the werewolf that saved Cody!It`s completeley obvious!" Woody said,excitement rising.

"And what makes you say that?" Cody asked his roomate.

"Think about it. Bailey has three scratches on her face that weren`t there before,she cries uncontrolably every time that wolf dies in'Dances With Wolves', she always stays away from silver and mercury,and if that`s not enough evidence,she has the same crystal around her neck that the wolf had. Coincedence? No!"Woody told everyone,and they just stood there with shock in their eyes.

"I am going to settle this."Cody said standing up.

"Where are you going"Zack asked his twin.

"To the library,maybe there is a book about werewolfism,and we`ll know if Bailey really is one." he replied,and walked away.

Cody layed a large book on the table,causing a large thump to echoe through the vacant library. He looked at the cover that read, _'Guide to all mythical creatures.'_  
He flipped open to the first pages,hoping to find a table of contents. When he found one,he scimmed through the list,missing about every othr word.

_Banches..._  
_Dragons... _  
_Griffens..._  
_Grimlins..._  
_Sourcerers..._  
_Trolls..._  
_Unicorns..._  
_Vampires..._

Finally he found what he was looking for. He looked at the word one more time before turning to it`s page . _Werewolf._He stared at the page. It had a person,then a picture of a wolf. He read the introduction,but that was as far as he got because it was almost four,which is when the library closes. He picked up the book and took it to the check out counter.

"Ah,hello young one."the librarian said in a russian accent.

"Hello,m`am."Cody said politely.

"So,do you have a friend who you expect is a magical creature?"the librarian asked.

Cody wasn`t to sure if he should tell her about Bailey,so he decided just to tell her what he thought she was."Well..."Cody motioned the librarian closer,and she leaned over the desk. "My friend,I think she`s a werewolf."

The librarian just nodded and said,"Don`t believe all the myths and stereotypes man has spreaded. Just read this book,and it will tell you everything."

"Uhm,thanks m`am."Cody said,and walked off with the book.

When Cody got to his cabin,he opened the door slowly,and nobody was there. Pleased that Woody wasn`t here,he closed the door and sat down at his desk. Cody wiped off some of the dust at the bottom,and realized this book had no author,it just said,author unknown. He just flipped open the book and it opened right on the werewolf page._'How convienent._' Cody thought. He skipped the introduction since he already read it,and began to read the rest. The first heading said,_'How to become a werewolf' _Cody didn`t really need to,but he read it anyway.

_'There is only one efficent way to become a werewolf._

_1) Born a werewolf. A werewolf must have some werewolf kin,but their parents don`t both have to be wolves. There are some cases when a werewolf is a half bred,half werewolf and half another creature. A werewolf gets his/her full powers by the age of twelve._

He kept skimming through the paragraphs until he saw what he was looking for.

_Signs of your friend being a werewolf:_

_1)They have very hard finger nails that they have to clip atleast two times a week._

_2)They have warm skin all the time._

_3)They usually try to stay away from mercury or silver._

_4)They enjoy rare meats._

Cody looked at them all. Then he thought back to all the odd behavior Bailey had,that he didn`t really pay any attention to untill now. He didn`t know how hard her nails were,but they were long. She did always feel warm,and when he would ask her if she felt feverish,she would always reply,"I feel the same as I always do."  
He remembered how she wouldn`t even look at any of London`s silver jewlrey,and how she always seemed to order more meat than anything.

Then he began to read the weaknesses.

_1)Silver. Silver will not kill a werewolf, but will cause it great pain and discomfort,and if a werewolf gets hit with a silver bullet,it will eventually die if the silver stays in its blood too long._

_2)Water. Water won`t hurt a werewolf,but werewolves would rather stay away from water,but will swim if it has too._

_3)Though werewolves are virtually super beigns,any brain or heaart damage can kill a werewolf._

He kept reading.

Facts and myths:

_1) A wooden cross and Holy water will kill a werewolf. Myth. Werewolves are completeley uneffected by Holy water and wooden crosses._

_2) Werewolves change into a half human half wolf creature every full moon. Myth. Werewolves can change anytime they want,and they change to wolves not inbetween human and wolf._

_3) They have super human abilities. Fact. Werewolves can jump higher,run faster,and are stronger than humans._

_4) Werewolves can read minds of other members of their family. Fact. Werewolves can read their blood reletaives minds. This dates back to when werewolves had to catch their food,it helped with better hunting._

Cody decided to stop reading when he heard Woody come in. Woody stopped when he saw the book."So?" Woody asked.

"So what?"

"Is she a werewolf or not?"

Cody glanced at the book,then back at Woody."I think she might be."

* * *

Damien and Jones looked at the three figures standing in front of them.

"How could you let her get away?"Damien boomed. "She`s only a seventeen year old girl!"

"Yeah,but she could fight really well." The bulky one said,holding an ice pack to his head.

"I gave you a simple mission yesterday."Damien said,turning towards Jones."I told you to send your best Shadowwarriors and what do you do? You send these clowns!"

"Just give us another chance,we can come through."One of the guys asked.

"Okay,Jack. One chance for you and your friends."Jones said."If that`s ok with Damien."

Damien nodded."I need that girl gone."

"What about the mortals?"Jones asked.

"Let them kill them too. Remember she is only half werewolf,so she probably already told them her secret."Damien said with disgust in his voice.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter,and please,please,please review. I want atleast _five_ more reviews before I update again. And I will take anonymous reviews!**


	5. Busted!

**Well,here is my next chapter. I decided I didn`t need five more reviews. I also want to try to get this done in the next two weeks because I have some great ideas for the sequel to this.**

Bailey laying on her bed thinking. _'Why did Cody get attacked?'_she she thought back to the night before. _'Those werewolves had been Shadowwarriors. Shadowwarriors don`t usually attack humans because then magic would be exposed. Plus,if they wanted to kill him,he would`ve been dead by the time I got there and the Shadowwarriors would be gone.'_she thought. Then realization hit her and she sat up. _'Unless they were waiting for me. And why were they waiting for me? Because they`re working for Damien! And he knew I wouldn`t turn down a cry for help. Especially not Cody`s.'_ "It all makes sense now."Bailey said to herself.  
"It was a trap for me."When Bailey said that,Azer`s ears pricked."Oh my gosh,he wants me dead. I regret ever getting involved in this."Baiey said.

"Involved in what?"London said,walking through the cabin door. Azer quickly changed to stone before London could notice.

"I-in this...math equation."Bailey said,walking to the left open math book on her desk.

"Eww math,gross."London said,going to the bathoom to put on more make-up.

"Phew,that was close."Bailey said,sitting the stone version of Azer back on the shelf."I think we should both lay low for a while."

It was 11:00pm when Bailey climbed into bed. She had been up later than usual studying for a test on Friday. She looked over at London who was sound asleep. Bailey clicked off the lamp,and layed back. In an instant she was fast asleep.

Bailey`s chicken clock went off and Bailey,still half asleep,reached for it. London groaned and threw a pillow at Bailey."I wish you would get rid of that stupid clock,Farm girl."

Bailey got up and pulled up the curtain that covered the porthole,and sunshine poured in."Rise and shine." Bailey said. London finaly gave in. "Alright,i`m up." London said,sitting up.

Bailey went to the bathroom to freshen up before London got there,so she wouldn`t be late. When she was done getting ready,she grabbed her backpack and one of her textbooks off her desk."I`m going to head to class."Bailey told London. She was walking to Miss Tutweiler`s room,when she spotted Cody. Things weren`t as awkward between them as they used to be after they broke up,so she thought she would go over and say hi to him."Hey Cody."she said,walking over to him.

"Oh,hey Bailey."Cody said,not looking at her._'Why is he acting so weird?_'Bailey thought as they walked to class. The students took their seats,and waited for Miss Tutweiler to come and about five minutes later ,Bailey saw her teacher come in,talking on the phone."What do you mean your breaking up with me?"she said into the phone."Your leaving me for that tall brunete we saw on the Skydeck aren`t you?"she asked the man on the other end."Hello? Hello?"Miss Tutweiler began to ask,then looked at her phone and hung up. "Good morning,class."Miss Tutweiler said,forcing a smile. "Good morning,Miss Tutweiler."the class said in union. She began to writing on the board. Bailey took out her notebook and began to take notes. Then she felt something hit her back. She turned around and saw a crumpled up piece of paper on the ground. She looked at Cody,who was sitting two desk behind her, but he was too busy taking notes. She picked up the paper and read the note.

_Meet us all at the smoothie counter after class._

_~Cody_

That was all he wrote. She didn`t know why,but something was telling her he wasn`t happy. When Miss. Tutweiler dismissed the class,Bailey took her stuff to her cabin and headed towards the smoothie counter. When she got there,her friends were staring at her intently. Well,all except for London who wasn`t really paying attention."London."Zack said getting her atention.

"Huh? Oh."London said. Then she began staring at Bailey also.

"Guys,why are you all staring at me like that?"Bailey asked."It`s kind of creepy."

"We know your secret."Cody said. Bailey was taken aback. _'How do they know i`m a werewolf?' 'Maybe they don`t. They might be talking about something else.''I just have to stay calm.'_

"Um,what secret?" Bailey asked.

"You know what we`re talking about."Zack said.

"No,I don`t."Bailey said.

"We know your a werewolf."Cody said.

Bailey stood there in shock. All her hard work trying to keep it a secret from her friends had all been flushed down the toilet right there.

"We want to know the truth,Bailey." Cody said. "Are you a werewolf?"

"I-I will tell you the truth." "Just not here. Come to mine and London`s cabin."Bailey said.

* * *

**I know it`s really short,but I promise the next one won`t be. But,_please review _people! It means everything in the world to me to know what my readers think of the story. And,I will take anonymous reviews.**


	6. Two worlds colide

**Okay! Here is my next chapter,and thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoy. :p Disclaimer:I do not own Suitelife**

* * *

Bailey stood in her cabin,her group of friends watching her,waiting for an explanation. She knew she shouldn`t but she wanted too,no,had too tell them the truth.  
Even if she was breaking a law. "Okay,the truth is,I am a werewolf." Everyone gasped. She swallowed hard.

"I am a special werewolf though. I`m a Guardian." "Guardians protect magical creatures,and we fight Shadowwarriors. Shadowwarriors are evilwerewolves who harm and cause trouble for other creatures."Bailey said. "They are identified mostly by their spiked collars they wear all the time,like we Guardians with our crystals."  
Cody`s eyes grew wide."So are you saying that those guys I saw in the alley were Shadowwarriors?" Bailey nodded."And you were that wolf that saved me?"

"Yes,that was me."Bailey said.

"Anything else?"Zack asked.

"Oh,yeah. There is a Guardian pack for each state. And France and Canada." "Same with Shadowwarriors." "And female Guardians aren`t allowed to have kids,because we would be away from Guardian duties for too long,so they give us a shot that will last forever so we won`t have children."Bailey said. She glanced over at Azer. "I also want you guys to meet someone."Bailey said walking over to Azer. He changed out of stone form and perched himself on Bailey`s shoulder and everyone just stared in disbelief.

"This is Azer,everyone."Bailey said. Azer gave a small purring noise of greeting.

"How is that even possible?"Cody asked.

"Just like me being able to turn from wolf to human form. Magic."Bailey told him.

"So,is there like a whole other world of magic stuff?"London asked.

"Actually,there is."Bailey said,taking out her portal key.

"But instead of telling you guys about it,I want to show you."she said opening the portal.

"Come on. But we`ll all need to join hands."she grabbed Cody`s hand,and of course there were sparks,but they brushed it off. Everyone connected hands,and walked through the portal. Little did they know that Ayame was standing outside the door listening."She told her secret. I better go tell Damien."she said,and walked off.

* * *

Cody and the rest of the gang followed Bailey through the portal. When they stepped out,they were standing on a cobble stone street. Cody looked around,and noticed that they were in some sort of small town. He looked at the people walking,and quickly realized they weren`t people. He saw odd looking characters passing them,even one with green skin and pink hair.

"Um,Bailey. Where are we?"Maya asked.

"Oh,Pheonixville."Bailey said.

Then Cody heard hooves pounding on the cobblestone,he looked up and saw a carriage being pulled by two unicorns. Bailey waved her hand in the air. The driver pulled over,and the group of friends piled in. "Where to?"the driver asked."Griffinpark,please." Bailey told him.

"No problem."the driver said.

As the carriage drove along the the streets,Cody couldn`t help but stare in awe at the place. He was in a whole other world that he had only imagined as a plot for a bedtime stories. But it was also just like anyother town. It had a post office,a general store,and a gas station. They came across some sort of park,and the carriage stopped. "Here you are."the driver said.

"How much do we owe you?"Bailey asked.

"It`s free. Anytime for a Guardian."he said and drove off.

Cody looked around,and saw a pound filled with Koi fish,birds in the trees,and geese swimming on top of the pond. It seemed like any other park,except you could actually hear the animals talking.

"Bailey,you do know those animals are talking,right?"Zack asked.

"Oh yeah,I know."Bailey said.

They began to walk on a trail into the park. Bailey began to play tour guide and tell them about the park. Little did she know that while she had been talking,they had wondered off.

"This park is actually named after the many griffins that make their homes here." "Just as long as you don`t get near their nests or offspring,you should be okay."Bailey said.

She turned around."Guys?" "where did you go?" She looked at Azer who was still perched on her shoulder. "Where did they go?"Azer just shrugged. Then,he let out a yowl. Bailey followed his gaze,and saw her friends by a large nest with three large eggs in it.

* * *

Ayame walked into the dark office where a desk and an office chair with a tall back sat,facing away from her. "Damien?"she called.

"Ah,yes Ayame come in."she heard a voice say. The chair turned around,and she saw a shadowy figure with ice blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light."May I help you?"he asked.

"I have something interesting to tell you about Bailey."Ayame began.

"Go on."Damien said,obviously getting interested.

"I was easedropping on her when I heard her tell those mortals that she was a werewolf."Ayame said. Dammien just smiled."Now I won`t have to make up a fake reason why Thoran should fire her." "I will tell Thoran first thing in the morning." "Good work Ayame."Damien dismissed her and reached for the phone and began to dial a number."Hello Jones. I have a job for your boys. But,they`ll have to wait untill the day of the meeting to do it." "This way Bailey won`t expect it."

* * *

"Don`t touch that!" Bailey warned her friends as Zack reached for an egg. "That`s a-"Bailey was cut off by a laoud screech that echoed through the park. "A griffin egg."Bailey finished. The large creature began to circle the sky. Zack put the egg back down,and everyone stared up in a mixture of fear and wonder. "Move!"she ordered her friends,but they were frozen as the mother griffin swooped down. Bailey ran over,and as she was running,changed to wolf form. She leaped on her back and clung on. Azer went over to the griffin`s beak,grabbed on to it,and began to claw at it`s face. The griffin slung her head up,and Azer went flying in the air and landed in a tree. She began to buck,trying to knock Bailey off,but she dug her claws deeper into the griffin`s back,but only enough for her to hang on. She wouldn`t want to hurt the mother griffin too badly,because then she wouldn`t be able to take care of her babies. After all,she was only trying to protect her young.

* * *

Cody couldn`t believe his eyes. His ex-girlfriend was clinging on to the back of an animal that was half lion,half eagle. He had to do something. He looked around for something to atleast get the griffin away from them. He saw a branch lying on the ground. "Zack,get me that branch."Cody told his older brother. He handed it to him, and Cody realized it wasn`t too heavy,and it wouldn`t hurt the griffin,and if he swated it a few times it may just give them all enough time to escape. It was just above the ground,close enough for Cody to get a few good swings at her._'Remember,this is for Bailey and the rest of my friends.'_that was all the motivation Cody needed. He walked over to the creature and swung. The branch hit the griffin in the face,and she shielded her eyes with her paws. While it was distracted,  
Bailey jumped off and turned to human form."Azer."she called,and the small dragon zipped out of the tree."Come on,let`s get out of here."Bailey said,reaching in her pocket for her portal key. They walked through the portal,back into the human world.

Later on that night,Bailey leaned on the railing,the crisp autumn breeze hitting her. Cody,who was finishing folding towels noticed her,and walked over to her."Hey Bailey."Cody smiled at him. Man,he loved her smile."Hey Cody."she said."Thanks for saving me."Bailey told him.

"Your welcome."Cody replied.

"You didn`t have to do that,I was handeling it."Bailey said.

"Oh yeah,I saw how well you were handeling it. You looked like you were in some kind of rodeo."Cody said,and they both laughed. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Your my friend,and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."Cody said. "Besides,I guess you could say I was returning the favor."

"Well,thanks again."Bailey said."Good night Cody."

"Good night Bailey.

Cody watched her walk away,and when she had gone,he headed back towards his cabin. When he got there,he changed into his sleep clothes and craweled into bed. "Crazy day,huh?"Woody asked from hhis bed.

"Defiantly."Cody said. He turned off the light and layed back in his bed. He recalled everything that had happened today. He found out his ex-girlfriend was a werewolf,and that she had a pet dragon,there was a whole other world people don`t know about,and they fought a griffin. _'This was probably the craziest day in my life._'Cody thought. _'I just hope theres no more surprises.'_ Little did he know that it would only get crazier.

* * *

**Well,I hope you guys liked this chapter! This is a Cailey story,and there will be some,I just have to get the beginning down,because this is going to probably be fairly long. Trust me,i`m only getting this story started. **

**_Please review!_**  
**I read every single review,and I care about your opinions on my story,and I always welcome constructive criticism. And I will take anonymous reviews.**


	7. Trial

**Heres my next chapter. I`m going to try to put one update every two days or so,but i`m not the kind of girl with a lot of spare time.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Suitelife or the characters,only the ones I create.**

* * *

Bailey sat down at the smoothie counter with her friends,and was a little surprised that the Skydeck was empty. She had one thing that was on her mind since she told them her secret. _'Should I tell them about Damien?''Probably not. It would put them in even more danger than they are now,and they might get too concerned and try to get into it.' 'Then again,it might be good to have people that might actually believe me.' _Bailey kept arguing with herself in her mind until one side had finally won. She would have to tell them. "Um,theres something I have to tell you that I should have told you yesterday."Bailey began. "There was a specific reason why Cody was attacked by those Shadowwarriors."

"You mean I wasn`t just picked at random?"Cody asked.

"No."Bailey said. "It was a trap...for me."

"What do you mean?"Woody asked.

Bailey told them about what she had seen,and Damien`s plan to rule the Magical world. But,since she had been a witness to the murder and she had to be dead since she was the only live one that knew about ,until now. When she had finished telling them,a million questions were going through ther minds,but before any of them got to ask them,wind began to swirl around them,and all of a sudden,they were standing in some sort of courtroom. Bailey was at the defendant stand,and Cody,London,Zack,Maya,Woody,and Addison were surrounded by three bulky men. They looked up at the judgement table where the judge had a long white beard,and he looked very unhappy.

Bailey looked around. She knew exactly what was happening. She was here because se had exposed magic to mortals. She looked over and saw Thoran,Joeseph,and Damien standing against a wall. Thoran had a look of disapointment on his face,Joeseph also looked disapointed,but he looked more guilty than anything. And Damien had a smirk on his face. _'Of course,he must`ve told on me. But how did he find out?_'Bailey knew exactly what he was made the same mistake her mother had fallen in love with Cody,which then she wasn`t breaking a law. But now she had told her friends about magic,which was considered a crime. Damien walked over,and stood at the plaintiff stand."Bailey Pickett."the judge boomed.

"Yes,sir?"Bailey asked.

"You will need a lawyer."the judge said. Cody stood up,but soon sat down when the judge said."A magical lawyer."

"I don`t have one."Bailey told him.

"Well,if the defendant has know lawyer,the court shall assign one to him."the judge said. He pressed a button on a remote,and a man apeared in a suit,holding a brief case.

The trial went on pretty slow but it got interesting when Damien stepped up to the stand for the final time."I would just like to point out that I expected something like this happening."Damien began. "I knew right when Joeseph brought her into our Guardian HQ that she would be trouble because she reaked of mortals."Damien said."After all,she is half human. If you ask me,her mother made the biggest mistake of her life when she began to date that human."Damien said. Bailey could feel her canine teeth getting longer with could feel the tips poke out of her mouth,but she forced them to retract before the judge could notice. It just made her so mad that the court was listening to all that stuff he was saying about her,when he was the real lawbreaker._'I can`t believe they are listening to this lying murderer._'Bailey thoughts were interupted by the judge`s voice."And Damien,did you witness her telling the mortals?"

"Actually,it was one of our fellow Guardians of our pack,Ayame Wilson."Damien said."But unfortunately,she couldn`t be here." _'No doubt because she`s a coward._'Bailey thought.

"But like I was saying. She should be punished your honor." "I mean,we all know the only reason why her mother wasn`t punished was because she was pregnant with her eldest sister."Damien said."But those things happen all the time.I mean,her mother was obviously was just looking for a good time and settled for that useless mortal." "And she didn`t want to be left alone with her child,so they married."Damien said. That did it. Bailey felt her anger rising,her fangs getting longer,and her claws came out and dug into the solid oak podium."That`s a lie!My mamma loved my papa and you know it!"Bailey yelled."And mortals aren`t totally useless ,they may be the weakest species."she gave a quick apologic glance to her friends and kept talking."But they have as much potential as we do,and some are more honest too. Like my father. My father worked hard to keep us all fed."Bailey began to calm down. "And while were talking about the truth."she began."We might as well talk about what really happened to former Second-in-command of the Kansas Guardian pack,Convel Norris." "He didn`t really die in the fire wear you found his remains. He was murdered."Everyone gasped."And the murderer is standing right in this very courtroom."she said,pointing at Damien. Bailey saw a flash of fear in his eyes for a moment,but then she saw a sly grin apear on his face."Oh,yes. I did it. I killed one of my fellow Guardians."Damien said with sarcasm in his voice and began to laugh. Then the jury began to laugh."Your honor,it`s obvious that she`s only telling this lie to stall from her trial."Damien said.

"Stop lying murderer and just tell the truth!"Bailey yelled at him.

"Well maybe you and your mother both should tell less of the truth. Thanks to her,your a mutt." Damien yelled back. "That`s all you and your half-breed sisters will ever be."

"Order in the court!"the judge ordered."Now the jury shall come to a decision."The jury discussed things for a while and agreed on one . _Guilty._

"Since she is found guilty,she must be punished."the judge said. Moments which seemed like hours passed,and finally a punishment was decided.

"Bailey Pickett,your punishment is that we are taking away your Guardian privaleges."Bailey`s heart stopped. The judge held out his hand,and a small gust of wind went over to her,and carried her crystal into his hand."From this day on,you shall be treated as an average werewolf. No more,but no less."That was it. The trial was over. She looked over at Joeseph,and he just shook his head at her and walked out. Another gust of wind came towards her and her friends,and they were on the Skydeck.

Bailey slumped down in a deck chair. She felt mixed with emotions. Pain and anger because of the things Damien had said about her mother,sadness because she wasn`t a Guardian any more and she had only been one for three days,and a little bit of envy that Damien could get away with lying directly to the judge and she couldn`t. Cody sat down in the chair next to her."What are we going to do now?"Cody asked.

"We still have to stop him."Bailey said standing up."We`re the world`s only hope."

"Yeah,but what are we suppose to do?"Zack asked."You have this cool power,and we don`t. We`re no match for him.

"I`m glad you brought that up,Zack." "Come on."Bailey said.

The group followed Bailey back to her cabin. When she got there,she pulled out a large black case from beneath her bed and unlatched the latches. She opened up the case and they all looked inside."Woah,awesome."Zack said.

* * *

**Well,I hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn`t much,it was more like a filler chapter but it is important. Oh,and if I got some stuff wrong about court,sorry that`s really not my strong point. Anyway,_PLEASE REVIEW! _****It really does mean alot to me,and I get excited when I get them. I read every single one,and I will take anonymous reviews.**


	8. Charmed and Dangerous

**Okay,heres my next chapter! I`ve written down some facts and you might need to know them.**

_**Hook swords:Unsharpened ends that hook (like a shepard`s crook)Handle and ax and spear on the other end used mainly to deflect weapons.**_

_**Duel Dao swords:Moderately curved blade,curving in the opposite directions.**_

_**Nine ring single Dao sword:Same as the Duel Dao swords except single,and has nine metal rings on the blade to distract opponients during battle.**_

_**Dragon Pole:Between five and six feet of length,has advantage with it`s length and lunier movements in attack.**_

_**Nunchucks:Two seperate peices of wood connected by a chain or cord.**_

_**Butterfly swords:Blade roughly the size of a forearm,great maneuverability for spinning and rotating in fighting.**_

_**Disclaimer:I don`t own Suitelife**_

The friends looked into the case. It was filled with weapons,but not just any weapons,they were ancient Chinese weapons.  
There was a pair of Butterfly swords,Duel Dao swords,Nunchucks and Hook swords. Then there was the single weapons a single nine ringed Dao sword. "This stuff is so awesome!"Zack said."Wait,there are only five weapons,and six of us."Addision said.

"Oh,right."Bailey said,walking into her closet.A few moments later,she walked out,holding a large wooden pole."This is a dragon pole."Bailey said."Now,i`ve assigned each of you a weapon."She began.

"Zack,I have assigned you these Duel Dao swords."she said handing Zack the swords."Woody,I have chosen these Nunchucks for you."

"Alright!"Woddy said reaching for them. He began to swing them around,and accidently hit Azer,who was sitting on the desk behind him,and got knocked off into the trash bin. "Oops,sorry." Woody apologized. Azer climbed out,mumbling something in dragon,and perched high on the bookshelf,well away from the weapons.

"Addision,for you,I have chose these butterfly swords."Bailey handed her the small swords.

"Maya,here is your weapon."Bailey said,handing her the nine ringed Dao sword.

"Cody,i`m giving you a pair of Hookswords. These are some of the most hardest weapons to learn,but you are very smart,and you learn things fast."Bailey told him.

"Wow,thanks Bailey."Cody said,a little surprised she said such kind stuff about him,even though it was all true.

"Hey,what about me?"London whined.

"Don`t worry,I didn`t forget about you." "You get the Dragon pole."Bailey said.

"They get all the cool weapons,and I get a stupid stick?"London asked.

"No,these are amazing weapons,and this isn`t just any Dragon pole." "London,hold it out in front of you,then imagine two spikes coming out of each end."Bailey said.

London did as she was told,and two spikes poked out of each end."I did it,yay me!"London said.

"I want you all to remember that these weapons are can`t hurt any of us,and each weapon is connected to you guys."Bailey said.

"What do you mean 'connected?'"Cody asked.

"You can mentally control them,like King Arthur and Excalobar."Bailey replied. "And,since you can`t just walk around anywhere with weapons these days,they can shrink to fit in your pockets or purses. All you have to do is just imagine them shrinking."They all tried it,and it worked. Then they made them grow back to normal size. The group just stood there shocked.

"Now that you`ve got that down,we should probably start training with them."Bailey said.

"Now?"Zack asked.

"No,in the morning. Meet me here at nine o`clock."Bailey said.

Zack and London both groaned. The friends shrunk their weapons,and went their seperate ways.

* * *

Damien sat down at his desk,and in front of him sat Jones and Ayame."The meeting is only one week away,and your just sitting here doing nothing? What if someone acctually believes her?"Jones asked.

"I wouldn`t worry about that."Damien said."I have pretty much the entire Magical World turned against her." "The only ones that believe her are those stupid mortals. And lets face it,they can`t do much."

"Yeah,but Bailey is trained in fighting and stealth. She could do something during the meeting."Ayame said.

"That`s percisely why I told Jones to get those three Shadowwarriors to capture her before the meeting." "That way,we can round up the rest of the Shadowwarriors and all the other of our magical followers and wipe out the Guardians. They won`t have enough there to win."Damien said smugly.

"What about the Guardians and apprentices that won`t be there?"Jones asked.

"We will make them our slaves after we kill the Guardians at the meeting."Damien said.

"That`s so brilliant."Jones said. Ayame shifted in her seat and looked down at the floor.

"Don`t you think so,Ayame?"Damien said.

"Well,yes it`s a clever plan,but do we have to kill them? I mean,doesn`t that seem a little dark?"Ayame asked.

"Yes,it is,but if we don`t,they`ll over power us."Damien said.

"Ok,whatever you say."Ayame said quietly,but she didn`t feel like what they were doing was for the best. They had convinced her that everyone would be better off with just one supreme ruler,but no matter how they convinced her,she always felt her stomach turn when ever they discssed it.

* * *

Everyone was at Bailey and London`s cabin at nine o` clock sharp. Even Zack,but only because Cody went to his cabin and drug him out of bed. Instead of training in the mortal world,they went into the Magical World to train in a deserted clearing in the Elf Forest.

"Okay,you will need to learn how to deflect attacks from lets say,vampires." "They will most likely attack you looking like a human."Bailey said.

"Wait,I thought we were going to fight other werewolves."Woody said.

"A majority of them will be werewolves,but knowing Damien,there will be other creatures."Bailey replied.

"Now,your attacker being a vampire,they will most likely come from above. There are a lot of trees near the meeting place,so they will drop down from there.  
Werewolves can do the same thing,but will usually stalk up behind you in wolf form." "I`ll demostrate. Cody,I want you to stand there facing away from us,holding your Hook swords.I will come up behind you. Use the ax part of your swords and swipe at me. Oh,and put this blind fold on."Bailey instructed.

"What? I might hurt you."Cody said.

"No you won`t."Bailey replied,changing into wolf form.

"Okay."Cody said,turning around. He flipped over the Hook swords to the end with the spear and ax. He listened carefully and he could just faintly here her footsteps getting closer. When she got into striking distance,he reluctantly turned around and swung. Cody felt it hit something and quickly removed the blindfold,expecting to see Bailey injured and lying on the ground,but she was perfectly fine. Infact,she was smiling at him."Good work,Cody."Bailey said. The rest of the day went on fine,she trained with each of them seperately,and then had them sparring with eachother. The sun began to set,and Bailey ended their session. She opened up the portal and went back to the S.S. Tipton.

Then,Damien and Jones leaped down from a tree near by."Interesting,she`s acctualy training them."Jones said."Yes,now we must capture the mortals too. Will that be a problem for your boys?"Damien asked."Not at all."Jones said with a sly grin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter,and sorry I put this up so late ,please review. I looked on the stats page,and I have almost 1000 hits,so please review guys! I will take anonymous reviews.**


	9. Love,Lust,and Disgust

**Here is my next chapter,and it`s strictly Cailey! But then some unwanted visitors interupt them,but that`s all i`m saying,you`ll have to read it to find out what happens!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own _Suitelife_**

* * *

Bailey walked out on the Skydeck and looked out to sea. The sun was setting,turning the sky pink and the water a fire colored orange.  
They would be leaving the city in a couple of days,and that depressed Bailey a little._'I didn`t even get to tour because of stupid Damien'_Bailey thought._'That reminds me,the meeting is tomorrow,I hope we can get there in time to warn everyone so there won`t be any fighting.'_ Then a familiar and comforting scent filled her nose. Cody. He walked over beside her and leaned against the rail,staring at the setting sun."Are you nervous too?"Cody asked.

"Yeah,but not for me."Bailey told just looked at her."I`m worried about you...guys."Baiey said._'Geez,nice save._'Bailey thought angerly to herself.

"I`m really worried for everyone too,but mostly you."Cody looked back out to sea,and moved an inch closer to her. Their hands touched,and there were sparks,but they didn`t pull away this time. Bailey looked up,and saw Cody looking at her,the breeze blowing his blonde hair in front of his beutiful blue eyes. They stayed like that for a moment longer,then slowly pulled away. _'Wow,he sure looks good tonight'_Bailey soon realized what she was thinking._'I`m a seventeen year old girl,it`s just my hormones,right?It`s only lust._'But she didn`t even believe herself.

* * *

Meanwhile,Cody was feeling very nervous and scared,but not about Damien._'What if something bad happens to her? Even if it isn`t my fault,I would still live with the guilt for the rest of my life.'_ Cody thought. _'Even if we can`t be together,she should know how I feel.'_ He took a breath in,and let one out.

"I`m sorry for what happened in Paris."Cody said."I was just trying to make our date perfect,and it blew up in my face."

"I should be the one apologizing. I should have confronted you,but instead, I just jumped to conclusions and i`m sorry."Bailey said.

"Do you forgive me?"Cody asked.

"Yes,do you forgive me?"Bailey asked.

"Of course I do."Cody replied.

"So,everything is okay between us now."Bailey walked off,and Cody realized he might not get another chance to tell her how he felt. Cody touched her shoulder and she turned around.

"Actually Bailey,everything is not okay."Cody told her.

"What do you mean?"Bailey was obviously confused.

"I know you probably don`t feel the same way,and even if you did,we couldn`t make it work,but i`m still in love with you Bailey."Cody confessed.

* * *

Bailey couldn`t believe what she was hearing._'He still loves me?_'Bailey just stood there frozen with a shocked expression on her face. She was searching for words,but it didn`t matter. Words could not describe how she felt."Honestly,I still love you too."Bailey managed to say.

"Really?"Cody asked. Bailey nodded,and they moved closer to eachother until their noses were almost touching. The sun had sank under the water,and the almost full moon shown down on them,turning Bailey`s light brown hair into a glowing silver.

They both leaned forward for a kiss,and they could feel the tips of eachother`s lips when they heard someone walk on to the deck. They turned their heads and saw three men with spiked collars looking at them.

"Well what do we got here?" One of them asked. "Like mother like daughter I guess. You disgust me."He said,referring to Bailey.

* * *

**I know it was short,but I posted an extra chapter to make up for it. Please review!**


	10. Friend or Foe?

**Here's my next chapter,it starts right were the last ended.**

**Disclaimer: You`d have to be pretty stupid to think I owned Suitelife.**

* * *

Jack,Lucas and Douglas walked toward them. Jack pulled out a small bottle with an X on it. _'Uh oh.'_ Bailey thought. Before she or Cody could make a move,he threw it at them. The bottle broke,and puffs of red smoke came out. They both hit the floor hard,and everything went black.

When Bailey woke up,she saw that they were in a cell and were leaned up against the wall. She shook Cody who was still knocked out and laying beside her."Cody,wake up." He shifted a little,and sat up."W-where are we?"

"We`re in some sort of cell."Bailey said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so. Are you?"Cody asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yes,i`m fine."Bailey told him.

Then,they heard the three guys talking to Jones. "Look,we`re sorry okay. We could only find those two."One of them said.

"Well we need all of them."Jones boomed. "Are you sure no one saw anything?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Tell the vampires to watch the prisoners,we need to go talk to Damien."

"Yes,sir."Jack said. Then,him and the others walked off.

"Vampires?"Cody asked.

Cody stood up and walked to the cell door. He began to push on it,as if it would budge.

"It`s no use Cody."Bailey said. "The bars are strengthened with unicorn horn dust,and dragon scale,two of the most strongest materials in the world."

Then two women walked into the room with the cell. A foul scent filled Bailey`s nostrils. The vampires had arrived.

"Cody those are the vampires."Bailey said.

"They are?"Cody asked. Bailey nodded. Then the two vampires walked over to the cell and looked at Cody."Look Suzanna,fresh blood."The taller one said.

"O positive,the rarest and most delicious type Sabrina."She grabbed Cody`s shirt collar and licked her lips. A growl began to rise in Bailey`s throat. She stepped between them."Leave him alone."Bailey snarled.

"Ooh,well what`s the big bad werewolf going to do about it?"Sabrina asked.

"Let me out of this cell,and i`ll show you what i`m gonna do about it."Bailey said. She began to fill her upper lip twitch,and her canine teeth extended. The vampires took this as a threat,which it was,and opened their mouths and also revealed long fangs. Each of the vampires let out a hiss of fury. Cody saw this and knew what was going to happen if he didn`t say something. He went over to Bailey and rested his hand on her shoulder. Which instantly calmed her down. "Just ignore them."Cody told her,and led her to the back of the cell. They sat beside each other and leaned against the wall. Bailey rested her head on Cody`s shoulder. "All those werewolves will die if we don`t get out of here."Bailey said.

"Don`t worry Bailey,we will."Cody said,taking her hands in his. They soon dozed off,when Ayame walked in and faced the two vampires.

"Damien sent me to watch the prisoners so you can go take a break."Ayame said.

The two female vampires eyed her suspiciously."I don`t believe you. Damien said nothing of us being able to take a break."Suzanna said.

"You`re right. You caught me."Ayame said looking down. Then she looked up and drew her fist across her face and knocked the smaller vampire out cold. Sabrina leaped at her,and Ayame counteracted it by flipping her over into a pile of wooden crates where she layed there unconscious. Cody,who had woken up, nudged Bailey.

"No mom,it`s Samantha`s turn to milk the cows."Bailey mumbled in her sleep.

"Bailey,wake up!"Bailey`s eyes opened,and she shot up as soon as she saw Ayame walking towards the cell.

"Hello Bailey,mortal."Ayame greeted them.

"Actually,my name is Cody."Cody replied warmly,obviously not knowing who he was talking to. All he knew is that she took care of the vampires.

"What do you want,Ayame? Don`t you have to go meet with the rest of the traitors?"Bailey asked. Cody was surprised that was Ayame,and put down his hand that he had out for her to shake.

"No,I have done some soul searching,and I want to join you guys."Ayame told them,her voice serious.

"How can we be sure to trust you though?"Cody asked.

Ayame walked over to one of the knocked out vampires,and took a ring of keys off her belt. She flipped through them until she found a silver skeleton key. She unlocked Cody and Bailey`s cell door,and stepped back."Would an enemy let you escape?"

Cody and Bailey both stepped out of the cell. _'This could be a trap,though she does know all of Damien`s plans. I guess we`ll have to trust her._'Bailey thought. Cody led Bailey a little ways so Ayame couldn`t hear them."I think we should trust her."Cody said.

"Yes,she does know everything about what Damien`s plan is."Cody and Bailey both turned around and walked over to Ayame."Alright,you can join us."Bailey said.

"Thank you,I promise I won`t let you guys down!" Ayame promised.

"Okay,now we need to get out of here,what time is it anyway. They took our phones."Baliey said. Ayame looked at her watch. It`s almost 10:00pm." Ayame said."Why?"

"Because Bailey and I have a curfew."Cody said.

"Don`t worry,i`ll just get my portal key and take us to the ship."Ayame took out her portal key,said the name of the ship,and the trio walked through. When they got on the Sky-deck,they heard someone yelling. They quickly hid behind the smoothie bar when they saw Mr,Moseby come,yelling at a crewman. Mr .Moseby stopped his rant."I sense hooligans." said. He walked over to the smoothie counter. He looked behind it and no one was there. He then walked off,still yelling at the crewman.

The cabinets behind the smoothie counter flew open,and Cody,Bailey,and Ayame fell on the deck."Okay,that was close."Bailey said.

"Yeah."Ayame agreed. "But who was he and why were we hiding from him?"

"That was ,the ship`s manager. We`re not suppose to be here any time past our curfew which is 9:45."Cody explained.

"Oh,well what we`ll he do?"Ayame asked them.

"To you,nothing. But we`ll get detention.I was there once,never going back."Bailey told the 21 year old Guardian.

"So,are you going to go to your home now,and meet us all in the morning,or what?"Cody asked.

"Actually,I don`t have a home. I lived with foster parents until college but they died six months ago,so I was staying with Damien. That`s how I got in this whole mess."Ayame explained.

"Well you can bunk with London and I."Bailey said.

"Thank you Bailey."Ayame said got to the door of Bailey and London`s cabin. "Bye Cody."Bailey said.

"I have to get my Hook swords,I left them here."Cody told her. After their last training session which was yesterday,Cody had accidentally left them there.

"Okay,no problem."Bailey said. She opened the door,and to her surprise,Woody,Addison,Zack,and Maya were all waiting with London and looked up,relief on their faces. They got up and hugged Cody and Bailey."We were so worried about you guys!"London said. Azer flew off the shelf and greeted his mistress once everyone backed off. That`s when they noticed Ayame."Who`s that?"Zack asked. "That`s Ayame."Bailey introduced. But Azer already knew who it was. He arched his back,his scales ruffling,and he let out a hiss and leaped at Ayame,but was caught by Bailey when he was just inches from her face."Be nice,she`s good so don `t bother her."Bailey looked at him. "Am I clear?" Azer just huffed. "I said,am I clear?"Azer nodded. "Okay." Then he climbed up Bailey`s arm and rested on her right shoulder,then let out a reluctant hurr of greeting.

"Ayame wants to join us. She knows all kinds of things about Damien`s plan to tell us,and she`ll be bunking with London and I tonight."Bailey said.

London groaned."I don`t care what she does,but if she touches any of my clothes,off with her head!"London yelled.

Everyone left,and Bailey made a place on the floor for Ayame to sleep."Good night London,good night Ayame."Bailey said. London just moaned,"Goodnight Bailey."Ayame replied._'All my life,i`ve never had a real family for long,or friends. Is this what it feels like? All warm inside?'_

**Okay,hope you liked this chapter,there is probably going to be about two or three more chapters left. But I promise,Cody and Bailey will be able to be together! Please review!**


	11. The Plan

**I know I haven`t updated in a long time but school just started back and I have an upcoming band concert that I had to practice for. Oh,and thanks fr all the reviews. Anyway,enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:It would rock if I owned Suitelife.**

****

**

* * *

**

Ayame felt a hand nudge her in the side. "Ayame,wake up!"She turned over and saw Bailey bent over her.

"We need to go over the plan."Bailey was already out of her pajamas,and in a red t-shirt and jeans.

"It`s already eight o`clock,we need to get started."Bailey said,standing up. She opened the curtains on the porthole,and the cabin filled with light."Exactly how long have you been up?"Ayame asked.

"Since about four. I couldn`t sleep."She replied,shaking London until she woke up.

They were all at the smoothie counter at nine,gathered around a small map of the clearing at where the meeting building was in the Elf Forest.

"Okay,I only know the basic stuff,because Damien didn`t let me in the really important meetings. I guess he didn`t trust me."Ayame began.

"That`s okay,it will have to do. So what do you know?"Bailey asked.

"Damien was going to have Shadowwarriors form a blockade of sort,hidden in the trees and brush that surrounds the clearing. He will have the rest of his followers hide in the forest,and come out when he hits his secret button."Ayame said.

"Secret button?"Zack asked.

"It`s hidden in his sleeve. Everyone of his minions will have an ear piece,and when he presses the button,a beeping noise will signal them to come out." Ayame said. "He will have the blockade up five minutes before the meeting. If we want to get there in time,we`ll have to get rid of some of the Shadowarriors to get through."

"Well how are we supposed to do that?"Woody asked.

"You don`t. Bailey and I will take care of the Shdowwarriors. There will be two set up at the entrance to the clearing. The woods are to thick for anyone else to notice,so we will only have to take out the two."Ayame replied.

"It would probably be best if we use the knock out move,Sleep of the stalking puma."Bailey suggested.

"Good idea. With that move they will never see us coming."Ayame replied.

Zack leaned over to Cody."Is it just me,or do you feel kind of left out?"Cody just nodded.

"Do you know anything else about what Damien is going to do?"Bailey asked.

Ayame shook her head."That`s all I heard before he made me leave."

"Well now we know what we have to do." Bailey began. "Now we have to figure out what you guys have to do."

"Well we could wait for you and Ayame to get rid of the Shadowwarriors that are guarding,then a couple of us could take their place so that more can`t come in,and the rest of you guys could go and hide and you could give a signal for them to come out." London said. Everyone stared at her.

"What? I listen sometimes."London replied.

"London,that`s a brilliant plan."Bailey congratulated her roommate.

"I have my moments."London stated proudly. Then Mr. Moseby and Miss. Tutweiler walked over to the group of kids. Zack quickly threw the map behind the counter.

"Hello,who`s your friend?" asked.

"Oh,that`s Ayame." "Ayame,this is Miss. Tutweiler and Mr. Moseby ."Bailey introduced.

"You look a little old to be a new student." Mr. Moseby said suspiciously.

"I`m a...passenger."Ayame lied.

"Okay. Well then carry on. I have a pocket hankie case that needs to be polished." He said as he walked off.

"It was nice meeting you Ayame. And you have a very interesting name." Miss. Tutweiler said. "What does it mean?"

"It means female wolf."Ayame told the older woman. She realised what she had just said,and hoped it didn`t give anything away.

"How neat. Well I have to go." Miss Tutweiler walked off.

"Your not a passenger!"Bailey exclaimed.

"I stayed on this ship didn`t I?"Ayame asked. Bailey just rolled her eyes."Lets just finish going over the plan."

* * *

Jones walked into the prisoner`s room,making sure they weren`t causing trouble. But when he got there,he noticed that the cell was empty,and the vampires were unconscious and lying on the floor. He walked over to Suzanna. He shook her but she didn`t wake up. He slapped her across the face. She jumped up.

"Where are the prisoners?"Jones asked,anger rising. Sabrina had woken up too. "We saw Ayame come in,but that`s all I remember."She said.

____

'That filthy traitor!' Jones thought. 'I must go tell Damien.'

He quickly grabbed his portal key. He turned it and stepped through the portal. When he got inside Damien`s office,Damien was sitting at his desk. "Yes,Jones?"Damien asked.

"We`ve been double crossed."Jones said.

"What? By who?"Damien asked.

"By Ayame."Jones said.

Damien stood up."I knew she was no good." He growled.

"What should we do?"Jones asked.

"Go make sure the troops are ready,we don`t have time to get her. Maybe she`ll have enough sense to stay out of it."Damien ordered.

"Yes,sir."And with that,Jones was out the door.

Damien smirked.

____

'It doesn`t matter what she did,it`s too late. I`m unstoppable.'

He walked over to his crystal disrespectfully hanging on the knob of a drawer on his desk and picked it up. He put it on and it hung loosely around his neck.

____

'It`s so easy to fool people these days.'

He thought about the president,who comes to every Guardian meeting.

____

'The poor guy is too optimistic. He won`t know whats coming.'

___

* * *

_

**I hope you liked the chapter. And I thought I might as well point out that Ayame also means Demon Princess,and that originally,she was supposed to stay evil,but somehow I made her good,and honestly,I don`t even know how that happened. I`m rambling on again.**

________________________

**Please Review. I will take anonymous reviews.**


	12. Love is so wrong,but so right

**Hey guys,remember me? I know,it's been a long time since I've updated any of my stories,and I apologize. I've been pretty busy.**

**Disclaimer: Do you _really _think I own Suite life?**

* * *

Damien sat at his desk,a map of the clearing in front of him. This would work. It _had_ to work. He had spent far too long on this plan to have it ruined by some seventeen year old girl. Damien sighed_.' The stress will soon pay off.' _he kept thinking. Damien was actually quite proud of himself. It took a genious to come up with a plan like this.

Jones walked in and sat down in front of him. "Hello." Damien adressed the Shadowwarrior.

"It's time to go over the plan."

Damien nodded. He walked out of his office,Jones right behind him. He walked to the front of the long row of his followers sitting in chairs.

"Okay,listen up." Damien began. He looked around the underground base. He pulled down a screen,and the map was projected on it. He drew his hand across the surrounding trees.

"Jones,I want a line up of Shadowwarriors to be set up around here. I don't want anyone getting in or out." Damien said. "Especially that mutt. If you catch so much as a whiff of her,make sure she doesn't get past. And be careful. She's unpredictable." "The rest of the Shadowwarriors and the others will be hiding among the trees. When I give the signal,you come out. Now,don't attack right away,we will just intimidate them first. If all goes well, and the president has any common sense,he will give me full power,and we won't have to fight. Then,we move on to the mortal's world."

"What if he doesn't agree?" Damien followed the sound of the voice. It was a young worlock,no older than twenty. "What if the Guardians fight back?"

"Then we too will fight back." Damien said. "But they will not win. We have far more than they will have there."

The warlock was about to speak again,but Damien interrupted him. "Anyway,I want everyone to stay away from the gorge."He said,pointing to the far side of the map. "We don't need to lose any in the river." Damien said. "I will take care of the president." "Any questions?" No one spoke up. "Alright. We have two hours until sunset. Jones,make sure everyone gets ready."

"Yes,sir."

* * *

Bailey sat at her desk,trying to concentrate on next week's homework which should have been done _days _ago. Just because she was trying to save the world didn't give her a excuse to procrastinate,did it? Bailey growled in frustration. _'Why can't I concentrate?_'she asked herself,even though she knew the reason. _'I'm just nervous.'_

The cabin door swung open,and Ayame rushed in,carrying a burlap sack. She quickly slammed the door behind her.

"I have an idea."Ayame said. Then she walked over to Bailey and dumped the contents of the sack in front of her. Bailey looked at her. "Why did you just dump rocks all over my homework?"

"These aren't just any rocks. These are Shield Stones." Ayame said.

"Where did you get them?" Bailey asked.

"I know people."Ayame said.

"Well,why are you showing them to me?"

Ayame looked around,then back at Bailey. "I've been thinking about the plan,but I think I have a better idea."

"Really? Like what?"

* * *

Ayame and Bailey waited patiently in Bailey's room for everyone else. Soon,the six mortals walked in. "What was this big important thing you wanted to talk to us about?"Zack asked.

"Ayame and I have been discussing the plan,and we have decided to not do it." Bailey said.

"Well then what are we going to do? I don't think you're really going to just let it all happen,are you?" Maya asked.

"Of course not. But we have a better plan." Bailey said.

They all sat down,and began to listen to Bailey and Ayame. Azer even sat on the desk and curled his tail across his feet.

Bailey held the sack in her hands."In this sack are Shield stones. If you align them a certain way,they can form a barrier. The bigger the area,the less time the barrier stays up."

"What does this have to do with us?" Zack asked.

"I'm getting to that." Bailey told him. "The stones will have to be spread out right before the meeting starts,because they'll be spread out pretty far,so we'll only have about five minutes."

"Who's going to spread them out?" Cody asked. Bailey stopped. They hadn't thought of that. All of them were too big to stay unnoticed. Then,her eyes drifted to Azer,and she smiled. Everyone followed her gaze. "Azer will." she said. Azer stopped chewing on his claws and looked up at the mention of his name.

"Azer,can you allign the stones?" Bailey asked. Azer looked at her,then sighed. He nodded.

"Good. Now,I still want Maya,Woody,Addison will be guarding the entrance it will be the only opening into the clearing when we set the stones." "Cody,London,Ayame and I will go and try to warn everyone. If we do this right,there may not be any fighting. If they capture Damien,his followers will most likely run off,and there will be no fighting." "And if we do have to fight,I want you guys to be careful. It won't be just werewolves."

"We want you guys to go and get ready,we'll leave in a couple hours."Ayame said. "Is every one clear on everything?"

"Yeah,we are." Cody said. They all left except for him,he stayed behind with Bailey,Ayame,and London. "Bailey,can I talk to you?" He looked at London and Ayame. "Alone?" They got the message and walked out of the cabin.

"What's up?" Bailey asked,walking over to Cody.

"I want to talk to you about something important."

"Like?"

Cody swallowed."I wanted to talk about us,and last night."

"Oh."Bailey said.

Cody walked over and took her hands in hers."I really love you Bailey. Actually,I never stopped."

"I love you too but we can't be together. It's not allowed."

"I don't care. You can't stop love." Cody said,looking into Bailey's eyes. "Besides,you've already broken a law by revealing magic to us."

"As a matter of fact,I've broken three." Bailey said.

Cody was a little confused. "Three?"

"Yes. Revealing magic to mortals,a "false" accusation of another werewolf,and,being in a current relationship with a mortal."

"Oh. Wait,a relationship?" Cody asked. Hoping he had heard right.

"Yes,a relationship."She said as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

As they were kissing,Ayame and London stuck their heads through the door. "Are you guys done?" Ayame said. When she noticed them kissing,she said,  
"We're just gonna go." Ayame then quickly shut the door.

The two broke apart. "So,does this mean we're together again?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I don't care what the rules say."Bailey said as they hugged each other.

* * *

**Eh,not a very good get back together. But I'm satisfied with it,and I'm not very good at writing romance. **

**Here's a random question; Isn't it weird how Maya and Bailey have never even made eye contact in any episodes?**


	13. The Cover of Nightfall

**Okay,this is my next chapter. The story is heading closer to the climax,so you will receive a battle scene soon. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite life or the characters.**

* * *

The sun had set,and the full moon sat in the middle of the dark sky,surrounded by stars that looked liked lightning bugs caught in an indigo web.

Eight figures stalked through the forest,sticking to the shadows and staying down wind,making sure no one scented them. They came to a clearing enclosed by trees.

"Stop."the female in the front ordered. She could scent different werewolves all mingled together. When a breeze blew toward them,she also scented troll,vampire,and witch. All the different smells made her nose tingle.

"Listen." She could hear a male voice speaking over the others. "As always,it is a pleasure being here..."

_'__Oh no. The meeting is starting.' _

"Come on. " She hissed,leading the others closer to the clearing. They crouched in the bushes. Two large men were standing in front of the bush,unknown to them that they were being watched.

"Alright,Ayame. Get ready to leap." She said to the raven haired girl crouching beside her.

"Okay Bailey." She replied. The two balanced on their haunches. At the same time,they jumped out of their hiding places,and each landed on the backs of the men. Bailey and Ayame covered the mouths of the men,and with their free hands,pressed on the sides of there necks. They quickly fell unconscious,and Ayame and Bailey caught the men before they could hit the ground. Then the two girls dragged them into the bushes.

"Gosh,what has this guy been eating? He weighs a ton." Ayame mumbled as they sat the men down.

"Zack,Maya,come guard the entrance." Bailey called. They both took the places of the men.

"Where's Azer?" Right as the words left her mouth,Azer came zipping through the trees,and landed on a low tree branch next to Bailey,holding an empty burlap sack.

"Did you get all the stones set up?" Bailey asked. Azer nodded. "Did anyone see you?" Azer shook his head.

"Good boy." She praised. Then she turned to her friends. "Now remember,we will only have five minutes to warn everyone before the shield goes down. Here at the entrance is the only place that the stones won't work,so I need Zack and Maya to stay here and guard,London,Cody,Woody,and Addision,come with us."

Azer huffed. "You have to stay here with them." Bailey told him. He just scowled.

"Let's go."

They quickly walked through the entrance,and Ayame and Bailey walked forward,while the others stayed at the front of the entrance. "Don't come out unless we say so. Okay?" Ayame said. They all nodded. The Guardians didn't notice them until they climbed up on the stage next to the president. The president's two guards,large gremlins,grabbed Bailey and Ayame and put their hands behind their backs.

"What's that no good traitor want?" Bailey heard a Guardian say. Joeseph and Thoran just hid their heads in embarrassment.

"Please,just give us a few minutes." Bailey begged.

The president looked at the girls. "You have sixty seconds,don't waste them."

"Uh,could you atleast tell these two to let us go?" Ayame barked. The president nodded at the guards,and they released their grip.

"Everyone here is in danger. Damien is the traitor. There are Shadowwarriors and other of Damien's followers hiding,about to attack."

Some gasped,all except for the Kansas Guardians. "Just give it a rest! You're not even supposed to be here!" Thoran's deep voice echoed through the clearing.

"Please! We don't have much time. We've set up Shield Stones around the clearing were they're hiding,if we don't leave soon,Damien will signal them to attack!" Bailey shouted. Everyone looked at Damien who was standing at the back of the crowd.

His eyes darted from side to side,when he noticed the six teenagers,hiding near the entrance.

"Don't believe her! She betrayed everyone! She revealed magic to mortals. Those two even brought mortals here!" Damien yelled. Then pointed to where Cody and the others were hiding. She began to hear growls come from the other werewolves.

"How could they?" and "I knew she was no good." Began to ring out.

The president glared at them. The guards grabbed them.

"You both have brought humans to our confidential meeting? I'm afraid there is no other choice but to send you to prison." He said. "Someone get those mortals to erase their minds."

Other Guardians stalked towards Bailey's friends and grabbed them,holding them where they couldn't move.

During all the commotion he had caused,Damien slowly began to reach in his sleeve,and pressed the button. Shadowwarriors and other creatures that were lurking in the trees crept out,surrounding the Guardians. They noticed it and stopped. Instinctively,the Guardians changed into their wolf forms,which the Shadowwarriors were already in. Without another moment's hesitation,the villains leaped at them. The guards,not caring about Bailey and Ayame,left them,and tended to the president.

Bailey and Ayame,now free,leaped off the stage and turned into their wolf form's. "I'll go find Damien,he'll be going for the president." Bailey said.

"I'll go find Jones,if Damien's gone,he'll have no problem stepping up." Ayame said.

And the two went their seperate ways.

* * *

Ayame raced through the battling creatures,mostly werewolves,but there were plenty others. Then,she heard someone call her name. She skidded to a stop,and turned around. She saw a black and gray wolf treading towards her. "Joeseph!" She called.

"Ayame,what's going on? One minute we're having a normal meeting,and the next we're in the middle of a battle."

"It's Damien! This is all because of him." Ayame said.

"You mean,Bailey was right?" Joeseph asked.

"Yes! Now I have find Ray Jones! He was also helping Damien." Ayame said,getting ready to continue her search.

"I'll come with you."

"Okay,come on!"

* * *

**Ugh! Another short chapter. Sorry about that. I didn't really like this chapter much,but I needed something to lead up to the battle,and this was all I had. Anyway,please review. I want to know what you guys think.**


	14. Heat of the Battle:Part One

**This is my next chapter. It will have another part to it,and they both will be a little short. Oh,and if you have a weak stomach,this and the next chapter isn't recommended for you. This is a battle,and I'll try to not make it revolting,it won't be like blood and body parts flying everywere. Gosh,I sound so morbid.  
I'll stop rambling and just let you read.**

**Disclaimer: No,I don't own Suite life. Shocking,isn't it?**

Ayame's paws thudded against the grass as she ran through the clearing,avoiding battling creatures of all shapes and sizes,followed by Joeseph. She slightly slowed her pace,remembering how old he was actually getting. She stopped hearing him follow her,and she came to an erupt stop. She turned around and saw Damien and Joeseph snarling at each other. Damien lunged at him. Ayame was about to help Joeseph,when she felt a someone ram into her side. She yowled and landed on her back. Her opponent,another werewolf,had her pinned down,holding her shoulders. Glowing silver eyes on a dark face stared down at her. _'Jones' _

"Looking for someone?" He sneered. She kicked at him,trying to knock him off,but to no avail. Jones sunk his claws into Ayame's flesh. She bared her teeth at him,and bit his nose. He got off of her and narrowed his eyes,blood trickling of the two small indention at the end of his nose.

"I can't believe you betrayed us!" Jones spat. "You could have had all the power in the world,and you chose that mutt over us!_ Real _werewolves."

Ayame glared at him. "We would've been heroes. Everyone would be safer under one ruler. And we could have gotten rid of her,her half-breed family,and all the rest in the world. Both of them." He said.

"So that's how you were going to be a hero? By killing innocent half-breeds?" Ayame growled.

"Not were,Ayame. Will."

* * *

Cody held his Hook swords in his hands. He felt a rush like he had never felt before. Strength. Power.

A centaur approached him,holding a sword. "What are you even doing here? You mortals are no match for us." The centaur said. He galloped towards Cody and swung at him. The hook swords in Cody's hands began to glow a bright gold. Cody,not being able to control himself,ran forward,and and the hook ends of his swords caught the centaur's,and knocked it out of his hands. Cody then kicked the centaur in the stomach. The centaur fell hard to the ground,the breath knocked out of him.

Cody stood there in shock. "Oh my..." Was all that left his mouth._ 'How did I do that? I've never been able to do anything like that before.' _He looked at the weapons in his hands,which were still glowing. _'Maybe that's what Bailey meant when she said our weapons were charmed,and that they will do all the work.' _Cody looked back up,right when a Shadowwarrior tackled him. He felt claws rake the side of his neck.

"Hey,get off of my brother!" He heard Zack say. Zack,along with London and Maya,braced themselves. The Shadowwarrior,knowing he was out numbered,quickly backed down.

"Man,are you okay?" Zack asked as he helped him up.

"Uh,yeah." Cody then realized something. "Where's Bailey?"

"Last I saw her,she was fighting a werewolf. We helped her,and she told us to come find you,and then the president." Zack said.

"Damien,"Cody mumbled to himself.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Damien. She went to find him. We have to go help her."

Damien held Jones down. "Do you even know why I'm doing this?" Damien asked. "Why I am trying to win?"

"Because you're greedy. All you want is power."

Damien gave a chuckle,then narrowed his cold eyes at the elderly Guardian. " I do want power. I'll admit that. But do you know the main reason?" Damien didn't give Joeseph time to answer. "Because I want what's best for everyone. Pure blood. Not soiled,bad,mortal blood." "I will do whatever it takes to get it that way. Starting with that girl."

Joeseph bit his front leg,and when Damien leaped back,Joeseph pushed him down. The two rolled around,biting and clawing each other. When they stopped,Joeseph was the one holding Damien down.

"You wouldn't kill her. A fellow Guardian,a werewolf."

Damien looked at him. "Why not? I killed Convel."

"Well,I won't let you kill her," Joeseph snarled.

"We'll see about that," Damien said,and raked his hind claws on Joeseph's stomach. He pushed him off,and sunk his claws into his neck. He kicked,but soon,he stopped moving. He lie there,trying to breath. The screeches of battle soon began to fade.

Damien ran off,searching for the president. Leaving him.

* * *

Ayame bit down hard on Jones's shoulder,and quickly squirmed out from underneath him. She ran over to the still body of Joeseph,as he took shallow breaths. _'Oh no,_'Ayame thought. Her ears perked up as she heard Bailey approach.

"I couldn't-" she stopped her sentence as soon as she saw Joeseph lying there. "What happened? Who did this?" Bailey demanded.

* * *

**I'll probably post the next part sometime tomorrow or the next day. Please review.**

**And for the people that don't know what a centaur is,it has a horse's body,and the top half of a man. Sorry for it being short. I didn't like this chapter much either. Next one will be better,promise. That's when all the action _really_ starts,this was just to lead up to the main climax.**


	15. Heat of the Battle:Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Suite life **_**or the characters **

**I know I said I would post this like two weeks ago,but I kept getting pulled away from it. Sorry!**

* * *

Ayame tried to say something,but nothing came out. How _did_ you say it? How did you tell a seventeen year-old girl that one of the first people that accepted her and taught her for three years to do the right thing,was dieing right at her feet from the cold fangs of one of her enemies?

"Damien did this. I couldn't stop him,I'm sorry." she finally said.

Bailey flattened her ears against her head,and a small whimper of grief came out. She felt tears coming,but she fought them back. She wasn't the kind of person afraid of crying,but it wasn't the time,not when the ice-hearted werewolf was off searching to make another kill.

"We need to get him away from here,"Bailey said,"let's take him over to that clump of bushes."

They picked him up,and made their way over to the bushes,and sat him down quietly. Bailey felt sadness and anger rising. Her and Joeseph had a close bond,like all apprentices should have with their mentors,but they had drifted apart ever since she accused Damien. She looked down at him,blood staining his dark fur.

"I need to go find Damien," Bailey yelled over the strong wind that had just started blowing. The scent of rain tinged the air,and dark gray clouds covered the night sky.

"Why? You're not going to get revenge are you?" Ayame asked.

"Of course not ! He'll still be looking for the president." with those words said,she took off.

Thunder filled the air,barely drowning out growls and snarls of others,and it began to sprinkle. As Bailey ran,rain patted down on her,and she angrily flicked the drops off of her ears. She began searching for a sign of him. A scent. But the smell of blood,fear,and rain overtook all the individual scents.

Not paying attention to her surroundings,a Shadowwarrior caught her off guard,and collided with her. The sudden impact knocked the breath out of her and her legs collapsed. She quickly got up and faced her opponent. It was a large white female.

The Shadowwarrior lunged at Bailey. She quickly moved out of the way,and the Shadowwarrior took a face plant in the mud. She got up,shook the mud off,and glared at Bailey,yellow eyes gleaming in rage. Before Bailey could do anything,the white werewolf leaped on her again,knocking Bailey on her back. The Shadowwarrior raised her paw,and Bailey closed her eyes,bracing herself for the hard blow to the head. But it never came. The weight was lifted of of her and she opened her eyes,and London and Cody were standing in front of the werewolf. Cody glanced over at her,and she nodded her thanks to them. Knowing they had things under control,she continued her search.

She neared the gorge,and found Damien,and the president backed up near the edge. She stalked over quietly to them,staying cose to the ground. But as she approached,she stepped on a twig,and it snapped beneath her paw. She froze. Damien heard this,and slowly turned around. His ice blue eyes looked menacing as they stared right at her,as if they were looking right deep into her soul.

Damien let out a deep growl. Bailey instantly became scared. No,scared wasn't the right term. She was _terrified_.

"Let him go Damien,I'm not going to tell you again."she said as confidently and mature as she could,trying her best to keep her voice steady.

Damien looked at her,and she saw amusement cross his face,but it immediately turned to anger. "You just don't know when to stop,do you? You've got impressive determination,I'll give you that. But you need to know where you stand."

Bailey took a step forward,and raised her head high. "I do know where I stand,but you obviously don't."

Damien padded toward her,baring his teeth. "You listen,and you listen good. I don't know who you think you are,but once I become dictator,you,and your usless,soiled family will be gone. So don't think for a minute,that you intimidate me."

"Well you don't intimidate me,either. Your insults are just words,nothing more. I know who I am,and I know that I'm different,and I can't change it. But that's okay,I've realized that,and am proud." Bailey said. "Please,I don't want to fight you. Just give it up,Damien. Do you really think you'd be able to rule everyone out of fear,like you've already started doing? Sooner or later,they will turn against you."

She quickly glanced past Damien,and angled her ear toward the right,giving the president a signal telling him to leave. The president didn't think about it for another second,and scurried off. Bailey looked back at Damien. He was now crouched low,pushing his weight on his haunches. The rain had stopped,but it still remained dark,and she could only see the out line of Damien's body. Bailey backed up a little,knowing he was about to spring.

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson about respect and keeping your nose in your own business," Damien growled. He sprung,and landed on her shoulders. Pinned down,she had to think fast. She raked her claws against his muzzle,leaving three long claw marks on his face. He shook his head,sending scarlet drops into the air,and while he was distracted,Bailey kicked him in the stomach off of her. He stood up,but Bailey quickly jumped,landing square on his back. She tried to hold him down long enough for someone to come and help her,but considering he was a full grown man,and she was just a teenage girl,it was very difficult.

Damien reached behind him and managed to grab Baileys shoulder. She felt his long teeth sink in to her flesh,and he pulled her down. She lye there,the pain in her right shoulder agonizing. Bailey's legs wobbled as she stood up,blood trickling down her front leg.

"You are so stupid. Everyone will be mine,and hold me at the highest respect and honor."

Bailey shook her head. "No they won't. If they do,they're cowards. A murderer has no honor."

Damien swiped at her,his paw hitting the side of her head and she fell down again. He held her down by her neck with his paws. She trembled. She wasn't going to die because of him. Because of a selfish,low life,traitor. She kicked him hard in the face with her hind paw. She had put all of her anger and frustration by him into that kick,and he tumbled backwards. She looked up and saw gray fur disappear over the edge. Forgetting about the pain in her shoulder,she raced over there to catch Damien. She managed to grab his scruff,and she held on. The kick to the head had knocked him out cold,and he hung without moving over rushing water that the edge led to.

She dug her claws into the soft ground,and slowly moved backwards. Her muscles flexed as she pulled,and every time she pulled,the open wound on her shoulder would scream in protest. Finally,she managed to get him up on the edge again,and she collapsed out of exhaustion. She turned into her human form,and just sort of stayed there,she was a good ways from where everyone else was,and she had to stay there to make sure Damien didn't escape.

She soon heard howling,and she looked up to see at least twenty Guardians burst through the trees into the clearing. The back up,along with the Guardians already there,managed to take in prisoners,while the rest of the rebellions escaped.

Bailey could hear yells of triumph and victory,and she couldn't have been more happy. _'Thank God it's over,' _she thought. Guardians came over to her and helped her up,while others went over to the knocked-out Damien,and picked him up by his arms.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	16. Sunrise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life on Deck or its characters.**

* * *

Bailey carefully stood up, careful not to strain any of her muscles. She looked around the large clearing, grass ripped up and blood stained the ground. Not a usual sight for this place. Her eyes wandered for a little while, until they settled on a group of teenagers coming toward her. She sighed with relief, at least her friends were okay.

They were a little beaten up and their clothes were slightly tattered, but other than that, they were unharmed. The friends embraced each other, happy everyone was safe now, and that everything was fine. But suddenly a thought struck Bailey like a knife in the back. Everything was _not_ fine. She suddenly remembered Joeseph lying on the ground, covered in blood. She looked at her friends and Cody, who was now holding on to her hand.

"I have to go do something," Bailey said as she walked off, her hand slipping out of his, and leaving the friends concerned and confused.

Bailey walked over towards the brush where she had left Ayame and Joeseph. She quietly crept around the small thorn bush, and saw Ayame crouched over a still body. Ayame's head snapped up as she heard Bailey approach. Her emerald eyes were filled with sorrow and grief as she looked at Bailey.

"He's gone now, isn't he?" Bailey asked, even though it was obvious to her.

Ayame nodded. "But he wanted me to pass on a message to you."

"Really? What is it?"

* * *

Cody watched as Bailey walked away. _'Where is she going?' _Then Azer flew over to him and perched on his shoulder. He exchanged looks with Zack.

"We should go see what's up,"Cody said. Zack nodded.

They all followed Bailey across the clearing to the brush, and rounded a thorn bush near the edge of the clearing. What they came across shocked them, and caused their stomachs to turn.

They saw Joeseph's dead body lying on the ground, and Bailey looking down at him with sad eyes. Cody walked over and held her hand. He looked at her and saw tears begin to well-up in her eyes, and he squeezed her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder, and felt hot tears begin to slide down her face. After a few minutes she calmed down, and looked at Ayame.

"We should get his body back to the Guardians, so you and the others can mourn his death properly."

"What do you mean me and the others? You should be at the ceremony too." Ayame said.

"I'm not a Guardian anymore. They wouldn't let me in, as you know, the ceremony of a deceased Guardian is sacred." Bailey replied.

"I remember, but who knows, they may give you your role as a Guardian back."

Bailey looked down, and in a low voice said, "I doubt it. Let's just pick up Joeseph's body and take it to Thoran."

They bent down to pick him up, Ayame at his head, and Bailey at his feet. Forgetting all about her injured shoulder, she tried to lift, but in an instant, a sharp pain traveled all through her right arm. She clenched her shoulder and fell to her knees. Everyone quickly ran over to her.

"Bailey, what happened?" Cody asked, his voice high with concern.

She rolled up her sleeve of her shirt, and revealed a large open wound. She had tried to hide it from Cody with her sleeve, just long enough to get it checked without him knowing. She just didn't want to worry him, because something like this wasn't new to her, and Cody could be a little over protective at times. Well, she could forget about Cody not being worried now. She looked up at him, along with the rest of her friends, staring at the ripped flesh on her shoulder, that had at least stopped bleeding.

"Oh my God. How did that happen?" Zack asked.

"Damien bit my shoulder when we were fighting, it's no big deal." Bailey said,even though it still hurt extremely bad, she remained calm.

"Yes it is. That place on your shoulder is the size of a softball." Cody said.

"I know, and I was going to get it checked, don't worry. Can we just get Joeseph's body back first?"

They all picked the body up, and walked it out. They carried it in silence until Ayame spotted Thoran. The teenagers carefully layed him down as Ayame went to get Thoran. She came walking back over to them, a large man with a gray beard following close behind. He had a hard expression on his face, but when he saw Joeseph's body, his eyes softened, and he frowned.

"Who did this?" he questioned.

"Damien did," Bailey said.

Thoran's eyes clouded, and he looked down at his feet for a moment. Then he looked up and called to two Guardians a few yards away. "Tamaska, Adolph." They obediently came over and stood erect, looking at their leader, but kept stealing glances at Joeseph's body.

"Take Joeseph's body to the mortuary to be preserved, and to get ready for the ceremony." Thoran ordered.

"Of course sir," Adolph said. Bailey's stomach churned as she watched Tamaska and Adolph quietly carry her former mentor's body away. She looked away, towards the east where the sun was beginning to rise, turning the sky a peach color. When they were out of sight, she looked over at Thoran, who's expression was unreadable. He glanced at her, but turned his gaze to her friends, and looked at them with hard eyes, but said nothing. After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, they were approached by a middle aged man, with two gremlins walking on both sides of him.

"Hello, Mr. President," Thoran greeted. The president just gave a curt nod of acknowledgement, and then turned to Bailey. "Whatever her mentor did to train her, he did an awfully good job."

"Excuse me?" Thoran asked.

"This young girl right here saved my life. If it wasn't for her, I'm sure I wouldn't be standing here right now." The president said. "Anything to do to repay you, just tell me."

Bailey thought about it for a moment. _'If I asked, would I be allowed to be a Guardian again?' _Bailey decided to take the chance and ask.

"As you probably know, I was stripped from my rank as a Guardian about a week ago," Bailey began, and the president nodded. "I was wondering if I could restore my honor and be recognized as a full Guardian again."

"That I'm afraid is not my entire decision, I will have to have a discussion with your leader and the Head Council." The president said, he motioned for his body guards to follow him, and left the group standing there.

Thoran turned to Bailey. "I would like to apologize for not believing you. It was just so...unbelievable. But I promise I will try to talk the Head Council into giving you your position as a Guardian again. But I will try to get it before the new moon."

Bailey knew why. When a Guardian passes, the funeral starts at dusk during the new moon, of course, no one alive knew why it was held during that phase of the moon.

She bowed slightly. "Thank you, Thoran."

* * *

**Yes, I am still alive, lol. Please review, I love feedback, and I want to know what my readers think of my story. If you have any questions, you may ask in a review or PM me, and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can.**


	17. Burning Memories

**Okay, this is my last chapter of this story not counting the epilogue. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This was probably my favorite chapter mostly the ending part. It took me forever to write, but** **that's because I was busy over the summer, and that I worked really hard on this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck or its characters.**

* * *

Bailey laid down in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Her shoulder had gotten better over the week since Damien's fangs had ripped through it, but her shoulder still ached and pain would shoot through it if she moved it too much. She let out a long sigh, and lifted up the sleeve of her shirt to adjust the bandage that went from the top of her shoulder, half way down her arm, almost reaching her elbow. That made it difficult to hide, but somehow she managed under the baggy, long sleeved shirts she wore.

She closed her eyes. Bailey stayed like that for a moment, and before she knew it, she was lost in sleep.

Bailey felt something hard hit the center of her stomach. She woke with a start and saw Azer standing there, looking at her with large blue eyes. He held an envelope in his mouth.

"Hm, what do you got there, Azer?" She took it out of his mouth, and looked at the front of it. The envelope was from the Head Council, and was addressed to her. This was the letter she had been waiting for. This would tell her if her future laid with the Guardians. As she unfolded the letter, she felt a slight familiar feeling. Her mind went back to when she was only fourteen, and she had applied to be an apprentice. Bailey felt that same tingling sensation in her finger tips as she held the letter in front of her. She began to read.

_Bailey Pickett:_

_You have done a good number of crimes in the past weeks, that we would usually never look past. __But due to your good intentions, we have come to a final decision. We are giving you your title as a Guardian again. Please note that forgiveness for something as unruly and dangerous to our world does not come easy. _

_You shall meet us at the Hall of Records and Sources where your crystal will be returned to you. Please meet us there at 3:30 PM Monday, November 29. Since it is not necessary to have another ceremony, it will be done in private. Once that is done, the burial ceremony for Guardian Joeseph will be held that evening at 6:00, and it is strongly recommended you be there._

_Sincerely, Head Councilor Alaric_

* * *

Bailey walked down a large marble hallway, inside of an even larger building. She approached double doors at the very end of the hallway, and she swallowed nervously. Bailey reached for the door handles and slowly pushed the heavy doors open. The room was large, and covered with huge windows high off the ground, and since this was the highest floor, allowed you to see all over the city.

She heard movement to her right, and saw four men sitting in chairs forming a circle. She walked over to them.

"Greetings, Bailey Pickett," The tallest on of the men said,"I am Alaric, the leader of the council, and these are my fellow council members Mackenzie, Navon, and Vivek. Please, sit."

Bailey gave a slight bow and made her way to a fifth chair seated beside Vivek.

"Now we understand that you would like to become a Guardian again. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Councilor Alaric. I would like to have my title back as a Guardian," Bailey said.

He and the other councilors nodded. "Come with us."

Bailey followed the four to a room behind two wooden doors. As soon as the doors opened, a rush of cool air came out, making Bailey shiver. It was a dull room with stone walls. The atmosphere felt stuffy, and when her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Bailey noticed that shelves with gray cases lined the walls. She followed the four men to the far wall. Alaric reached to the top shelf, and pulled down a case that looked just liked the others; gray, small, and had a plaque with a name on it. But this had _her_ name.

Alaric opened the case, slowly pulled out a gold chain, and on the end of that chain was her light blue crystal that seemed to light up the dim room.

Bailey couldn't help but smile a little out of excitement, but quickly gained her posture back as they all faced her.

"Keep in mind that when this crystal is returned to you, you will have to serve the Guardians until either you pass away, or you are not able to," paused for a moment, "is this understood?"

Bailey nodded, "Yes sir."

He slipped it around her neck and fastened the chain behind her. He stepped around her, and they looked at Bailey.

"Congratulations Bailey Pickett, you are now a Guardian again."

* * *

Lit candles on both sides of the alter gave off a yellow glow, and men and women of various ages dressed in black robes with purple trim and blue crystals hanging around their necks sat in the pews, remorse and grief on their faces. The air in the room felt stiff and thick, considering it hadn't been used in a few years.

Bailey stood in front of the coffin at Joseph's feet with his two other previous Apprentices, who were much older than her. Thoran stood at Joseph's head, his eyes looking distant. They all stood facing everyone else, their dark hoods up, and hands put behind their backs. Bailey gazed out one of the large windows to the dark, moonless sky. She stared outside for a few moments, her mind racing with different thoughts and memories.

The young Guardian wanted to cry, she really did. But for some reason, she couldn't. It's like Joseph's death was just such a shock, it wasn't even completely registering through her brain.

A hefty man with a black beard and a robe stood behind the podium. The preacher turned to them, and Bailey and the others turned around and knelt beside the coffin, their hoods now down and heads bowed.

"We are here today to honor the memory of a brave warrior, who gave his life protecting us. But he is not dead, his kind and caring ways will stay in our hearts forever. He was always a fine man, putting others before himself..."

Bailey frowned. For some reason, it felt wrong to her having someone talking about Joseph like they've known him for years and years, when they didn't know him one bit. This whole thing felt wrong and weird. Because Bailey blamed herself. She should have acted sooner, then the whole battle wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't be in this alter, no one would be grieving, and Joseph would be _here_ with her and everyone else. The way it should be.

She felt hot tears begin to run down her face and she quickly wiped them off with her sleeve. Her stomach began to twist and turn as she thought about Joeseph, the first who ever believed in her, who truly accepted her. He took Bailey in and taught her everything she knew, how to defend herself and help others. She could even vaguely remember their first lesson, and how patient he was, even with all the annoying questions she had asked him. But what he had told her during a lesson remained fresh in her mind, as if it had happened the day before.

_Bailey stood on the ledge, looking down at a great forest. Brightly colored leaves were everywhere, and a crisp autumn breeze brushed her face. A tall man stood next to her, his white hair blowing with the wind, the man scratching his beard. Then the man turned to Bailey, and narrowed his eyes when he saw her standing there frowning. _

_"What could possibly be wrong, young Bailey?" He asked._

_The teenage girl turned to him, her deep brown eyes filled with sorrow. She sighed and said, "It's just, everyone treats me like I'm different," She plopped down on the ground and let her feet dangle over the edge, "I always seem to have to work harder than anyone else, and that I have to prove myself over and over again. It's like they don't trust me Joeseph."_

_"Well first of all, you are different. You're mother was a werewolf, and your father was a human, that's just something you'll have to accept, and that you should be proud of. There are others out there who didn't have half the courage to come to this world and become an Apprentice like you did. Being different didn't stop you then, and it shouldn't now." Joeseph said, his dark eyes filled with wisdom._

_"I know, but to the other Guardians and Apprentices, I'm separated from them. Like I'm some freak that's apart from this world," Bailey stated and stared down below at the trees topped with orange leaves._

_The elder smiled at her. "That's not true. No one is separate, we are all connected. Jast as we are connected to the plants and animals, we are connected to the humans as well. Werewolves are just more complex. Think of yourself as a bridge between the two. When you become a Guardian, it will be easier to do assignments in the human world, because you know more about them and their way of life."_

_Bailey's face lit up. "I guess I never thought of it like that. Maybe I am more important than I thought."_

_"You have no idea what greatness the future holds for you," Joeseph said. He then turned and looked off in the distance, and his eyes looked as if he was lost in thought._

Bailey snapped back into reality as she heard the others kneeling beside her stand up. She raised, her joints aching from being in that position for a long period of time. Silently, she grabbed a handle on the side of the wooden casket(with her good arm), to help Thoran and the Guardians who had been at the front carry it outside for the rest of the ceremony.

The four Guardians carried the casket outside, and laid it on a metal stand surrounded by large stones, Thoran placing a ceremonial blanket over the closed case. The other Guardians of their pack quietly came out, and gathered in a large circle.

A chorus of low, mournful howls filled Bailey's ears, notes that no one could understand but a werewolf. A song to honor all the deceased, from past, present, and for the future. Bailey just stood there quietly, her heart feeling like it had just been pierced with a sharp icicle, and her stomach twisting like a snake trapped in a pillowcase.

The song came to an end, and there was a brief, respectful silence. Bailey looked around and noticed that Thoran had gone, but she knew the reason. It was finally time to say goodbye to Joeseph's physical body forever_._

Thoran returned, holding two large torches in his strong hands. Bailey watched in sickening guilt as he lowered the torches to the casket, the vibrant orange flames dancing from the torches to the casket. Then the preacher came with two more torches, and placed them down right next to the metal stand inside the stone. The bright flames slowly grew larger, and even though the fire was hot, Bailey still felt an icy chill run up her spine.

They all stood quietly until the entire thing was in ashes, and the sky turned a light pink. Dawn had returned, and once again in the past week, Bailey had gone an entire night with no sleep. Bailey knew she would have to hurry if she wanted to get to the boat and get to class on time, but her feet felt like they were glued to the ground. She had to stay for a little while longer.

Bailey was the last to leave, and when she did, she stepped as quietly and lightly as the breeze surrounding her. She didn't bear to look back at the pit, but couldn't help a small smile as she smelt a familiar scent in the air, and crimson leaves whirled around her as she walked away.

* * *

**I do plan on writing a sequel to this story(trust me, it'll be way better than this one) You don't have to read the epilogue if you don't want to, it will just foreshadow the events for the sequel. **

**Please tell me what you thought in your reviews, and how I can improve my writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome. And if you have any questions, you can ask me in a review or PM. Thanks.**

**- Friedchicken23**_  
_


	18. Epilogue

Damien sat in his filthy cot, his pale eyes filled with anger. He scowled as he thought about the very person who put him in here.

"Bailey," he said the name to himself, his voice cracking with hatred. Just the sound of her name made him want to vomit.

_'I knew she was trouble from the start. They never should have even given that mutt a chance. She is the one who was wrong, and they lock _me_ up in this hell hole? I was simply trying to make us strong, powerful. Werewolves could once again be the dominate race in the magical world, and get rid of all those impure half breeds.' _Damien clenched his fists,_ 'But why stop there? We could have gone into the human world too. They are a sad, weak race, we would be doing them a favor by controlling them. I could have led our kind to righteousness!'_ Damien's thoughts were interrupted by a clank on the steel door of his cell. He stood up and walked over to it. There stood a young man in a guards uniform, peering through the bars on the window.

Damien smirked and stalked over to the door. "Hello Douglas," Damien said quietly, watching from behind the bars, "I expect you've gotten Jack to carry out the plan exactly as I said."

Douglas nodded, "Yes sir. But I don't understand, why don't we just break you out now? And why do we have to-" He was cut off by Damien, who was baring his teeth, long fangs coming out. "Be quiet! Do you want everyone to hear?"

"No, of course not."

Damien sighed, his fangs beginning to retract. "Trust me. Just call him, but don't tell him too much. I don't want to him to know everything, don't even tell him any identities. Only where she is. We can't be sure to trust him, after all he is a human."

With that Douglas left, and Damien crept back to his cot. His lips curved into a sinister smile, the claw marks in the side of his mouth beginning to sting.

_'Another thing to hate her for. Oh well, soon she'll get taught a lesson. Then I will be on my way.' _Damien rested his hands on his head and stared at the dark ceiling.

_'Nothing will stop me this time.'_


End file.
